Morning Light
by RozaBelikovXDimkaBelikov
Summary: Forty years after Bella is changed; she comes back to solve some things with Charlie and Jacob. Then she learns what it means to be a student but not blow the secret, but can she protect her new friends while protecting her family at the same time?
1. Weak Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did, but I don't.

Charlie groaned in his hospital bed. Every muscle, bone, and fiber of his being, ached fiercely. He had been in his death bed for the last few days. It wasn't as much of sickness as it was old age, 93. Forty years ago it was exactly, was the anniversary of Bella's and Edward's death. A car crash killed both of them on their way to their honeymoon the day after their wedding. Apparently the bodies were too mangled to have a funeral home for and in their will they had wished to be cremated which the Cullen family saw to. So they merely filled their coffins with some of each of their possessions which were buried in a cemetery in town. The ceremony was well attended with many of Bella's relatives, friends from school, and neighbors. Many people like Angela, Jessica, Quil, Embry, and Renee all cried, but the strange thing was, was that none of Edward's family and Jacob cried at all. He nearly took it as an insult because Edward was part of their family and Bella was even before the marriage. On top of that, he was utterly bewildered that Jacob hadn't even had much of a reaction. It was as if he had gone entirely numb except for defeat. Bella's death had only seemed like an utter defeat to Jacob, like the last hope of his heart existing was destroyed. Over the years the family broke apart and moved to different parts of the world. Emmett and Rosalie were the first to depart to Europe. Next was Jasper and Alice moving north to Canada. Last Esme and Carlisle had left to Australia, and it seemed as though the entire Cullen line vanished from Fork's forever. People even had a difficult time recalling anything about them when Charlie brought them up, all except Billy Black. He reacted much differently that everyone else, like they were vermin and he was happy to be rid of them for good and even when he spoke of Bella, he could heard a slight bit of venom in his voice. So he gave up on the subject completely and tried to move on with his life without his daughter.

"You doing alright?" Billy asked from his wheelchair sitting a few feet from the bed. Charlie weakly smiled, attempting to sit himself upright.

"As good as I ever will", he grinned at his old friend looking around the room. The walls were painted with a tinted white with small daisies. Not exactly a manly room per say, but hey when you're dying you're not picky. The white door swung open and a doctor dressed in a long white suit poked his head inside.

"Mr. Swan you have a visitor", he announced Charlie was at a lost for an idea of who it could be. If any of the friend's of Jacob showed up, they usually would come with Billy. Renee usually called if she wanted to visit. Despite their marriage failure, she still cared enough about him to stop by the hospital.

"Who?" he asked curiously. His question was answered when a pale figure entered the room. "Carlisle?"

"Hello Charlie", he smiled. A deep growl like sound rumbled in the back of his throat. Charlie raised an eyebrow, he never figured out why exactly they hated each other. Then a thought occurred to him. Carlisle looked at most and this was stretching nature greatly, 30. HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OVER SIXTY!!!

"What are you doing here?" Billy hissed his hands clutching the grips on his wheelchair so tightly that his dark leathery skin was paling. Carlisle brushed off the unnerving glare easily.

"I am just paying a visit to a member of my family", he replied lightly. "How have you been feeling?"

"Well how am I supposed to know, you're the doctor", Charlie chuckled.

"I'm a medical doctor, not a mind reader", he laughed along with Charlie whom was missing half the joke as he didn't know what Edward could do. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Charlie immediately stopped laughing and sighed.

"If I could have anything, I would choose to see my daughter again. Oh well, I'll be with her soon", he dreamed. Carlisle bit his lower lip as if he was containing something important from him. Billy almost looked sad and pitying. "Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"Tell him", Billy growled. "He has the right to know what his daughter has become".

"It's not that simple", Carlisle whispered. "Besides I don't think he'll want to hear it from me".

"Then who would he want to hear it from?"

"Bella", he breathed. Charlie's eyes widen at the mention of his 'deceased' daughter's name.

"What?! Bella's not dead!?" he nearly yelled.

"I wouldn't say that", Billy answered in disgust. Carlisle withdrew his cell phone and began tapping a few digits.

"Who are you calling?!" Charlie asked. Carlisle looked up from the cell phone momentarily before bringing the device to his ear.

"Hello." _Pause_, "Edward, can I talk to Bella?"

"ARE YOU INSANE?!?!" Charlie bellowed. For the time being, Carlisle ignored him. "BELLA AND EDWARD ARE DEAD!!!!"

"Yes they are but not in the sense you're thinking of", Billy mumbled.

"Hello? Bella?" Pause, "Your father isn't doing well, and his last request is to see you again". Charlie gaped.

"Carlisle! Both of them are dead! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL?!" Carlisle sighed and handed the phone to Charlie. At first he wasn't sure what to do, he had just been handed a phone that was supposedly connected with a person who was supposedly dead.

"Hello? Carlisle, are you still there?" a voice rang through the end of the phone.

"Bbbb….Bee….Bella?" he asked.

"Dad?" it was definitely her except her voice seemed different in an explainable way. It seemed like velvet and contained that strange yet beautiful note in her voice.

"Oh my gosh! BELLA!!! I thought you were dead, how, who, what, how is this possible?!"

"Dad", she whispered. "I'll catch a plane to Forks, I'll be there soon."

"Bella, you didn't answer my question, HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" he yelled before realizing that the line was, dead. Bella was gone. He numbly handed the phone back to Carlisle before promptly passing out.

He awoke to a spray of morning light from the window. He sat up and rubbed his temples, his thoughts debating if it all was a dream or not. It was proved true when he heard three voices and none of them was Billy. One of them turned their head to look at him.

"Dad?" Charlie stared as the figure approached him. It was Bella, except there was something unbelievably strange and different about her. Her walk was unconsciously graceful, that was_ really_ new, her skin was deathly pale, her eyes were a deep golden and sparkled like diamonds, and last she was unconditionally and irrevocably beautiful. Edward sat perfectly upright against his chair as did Carlisle.

"Bella?" He reached a hand out and touched her cheek. Her reaction was strange; she smiled and yet shuddered at his touch. "How is this possible?"

"Does it really matter?" she asked obviously trying to hide the exact thing that the two visitors were battling over right in front him.

"Are you really not dead?" She flinched and turned to face Carlisle asking an unspoken question. He silently nodded in response. Bella still looked unsure about whatever choice she needed to make.

"Go ahead, Bella, he deserves to know what you've talked me into doing to you", Edward chuckled. Reassured, Bella turned back to Charlie.

"Dad, I can explain to you but you must believe every word I say", she whispered.

"Of course, you're such a horrible liar anyway", he laughed. She smiled weakly.

"Okay, well, I'm just going to be blunt about this. The entire Cullen family including me now are vampires", her voice breaking at the word vampires.

"What? But vampires don't exi", he began.

"Yes vampires exist", she finished for him. "When I met Edward, he was always scared that he would lose control of his instincts and kill me".

"But Bella, this is absurd", he plead.

"You promised to believe every word I said! Besides do you honestly believe I'm that creative?!" He shook his head slowly. "I know it's hard to take in but I'm serious, and no I'm not insane."

"She's telling the truth Charlie", Edward calmly added. He regarded Edward for a moment. In the dim light, he did look incredibly inhuman and as Charlie glanced back at Bella and saw the same strange beauty. He shakily raised two fingers to her neck where a pulse could be identified. Nothing…..

"Oh my gosh", he gasped. "Your pulse!"

"My heart stopped the day after my wedding."

"But HOW?! Apparently it wasn't a car crash!"

"Charlie I told you, I'm a vampire now", she soothed.

"Are you serious about this?"

"Yes, very", she replied. He inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Well this could explain a few things", he mumbled. Bella smiled.

"When Edward left, he did only to protect me. On my birthday, the Cullens threw me a party". He raised an eyebrow.

"But, Bella you hate parties with a passion."

"I picked up on that rather quickly", Edward laughed. Bella rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Anyway, I accidentally cut my finger and Jasper attacked me."

"Because vampires drink human blood", he trailed off staring an accusing eye at Edward and Carlisle. She followed his gaze and guessed his thoughts quickly.

"NO! The Cullens drink animal blood! Not human blood!"

"Oh, but do all vampires not drink…."

"No, not all vampires drink animal blood", Carlisle interrupted sternly.

"I suppose that's why your family left on 'hiking trips' often."

"Yes, but will you let me finish my story?" Bella pleaded.

"Sure", Charlie nodded.

"Then Edward suddenly had a pang of guilt about how much danger he was supposedly putting me in, then left because he believed it was best for me."

"So you felt the need to use Jacob Black to get back on your feet?" he asked sarcastically.

"NO!!" she almost shouted before composing herself again. "No, Jacob was my best friend, and that's how I wanted it to be".

"Then that thing between you two was accidental?"

"Yes…."

"Hmmm, okay. But it was odd….Edward?"

"Yes?" he questioned.

"You really seemed to hate Jacob, and I mean more than just fighting over Bella."

Before Edward could answer, Carlisle cut in, "Yes, Jacob is a werewolf, and the group of friends he hangs out with are also werewolves".

"So they're sorta like a pack?"

"Yes, Sam is the alpha."

"Werewolves and vampires have been battling against each other for centuries", Edward answered before the words could even leave Charlie's mouth. "I'm a psychic".

"That also explains a lot. Basically, in the end the Cullens who were practically Bella's family and who now are and her friends hated each other?" Edward nodded grimly. "Wow, that's pretty amazing."

"Amazing how Bella is drawn to the most dangerous people she could possibly meet?" Edward asked.

"Yea, I suppose", he sighed. "Well I see your marriage has worked out well".

"Is this saying you don't hate me anymore?" Edward laughed.

"Of course not!! I would hate anyone who took my little girl away from me!" Charlie chuckled apparently not meaning what he said.

"OH!!! THANK YOU DAD!!" Bella squealed throwing her icy arms around Charlie's neck.

"COLD COLD COLD!!! C….A…..N'……T…..B….R….E….A….T…H…E!!!"

"Sorry", she murmured embarrassed. "I still don't really know my own strength. I know it's a bit of a shock, but are you okay with me being a vampire?"

"Bella, I had to be okay with the idea of you being DEAD for forty years!!"

"Oh well, I'm sorry, I just didn't want to risk your life and put you in danger as well", Bella apologized.

"Its okay, my final wish has been granted, I got to see you again. Now I'm ready to move on."

"No, no, no! Don't say that! Everything will be okay! We can be a family again!" Bella pleaded.

"Edward, take care of my little girl. Promise me."

"I will, for as long as I exist, she will be under my protection", he promised.

"Goodbye Bella, I know I will see you again someday, but until then take care of yourself."

"No dad, please", she whispered grabbing his hand between hers.

Suddenly his hands were just as cold as hers were.

AN: Okay seriously I used to laugh at the people who were attacked by plot bunnies. Now I feel their pain. Not my best work but hey it's my first one-shot. PLEASE REVIEW!!! If you liked it or hated it, tell me about it. Should I continue it?


	2. Werewolves

Bella exhaled and kicked a rock into a stream that reflected the moonlight. Losing her father was rough on her non-beating heart. She hadn't been thirsty but still felt the need to go hunting, or just get some time alone. Edward had been right, that in a few decades everyone she knew would be long dead. After their supposed death, she and Edward had hid out in Alaska. Apparently penguins weren't quite a delicacy to vampires, but other than polar bears, she hadn't tasted much else. She had made strict rules, that she would never take a bite into a wolf. Even if the werewolves wanted to see her dead, or whatever; out of existence, she still considered them her friends. Much to Emmett's amusement, and Jasper's annoyance, no human blood had reached Bella's lips. For some reason, don't get me wrong human blood was very attractive to her, her thirst didn't seem to burn her as much as most newborns.

"Oh dad", she sniffed unable to cry real tears. "If you could be here with me". Suddenly a small whimpering reached her sensitive ears. As a human it would be impossible to hear, but as a vampire, it was apparent it was coming from across the creek. "Hello?" she called not incredibly loudly knowing that she could be far more dangerous than just being lost in the woods.

"Help me", a small voice called. She leapt gracefully over the creek bed landing perfectly on her feet. Vampire grace, something she would never get quite used to.

"Where are you?" she yelled although the sound came out more like a pianos keys of a beautiful melody.

"Over here", he responded. She parted a few branches to see a small boy underneath a fern. He looked about ten years old, had beautiful black hair, and russet colored skin. "I'm lost".

"Sshhh", she cooed. "I'll get you home, where do you live?"

"La Push", he replied taking her hand lifting him out of the plant. She froze eyes scrutinizing every ounce of him. _'It couldn't be…'_ she thought. "You're hands are cold", he pointed out.

"Your hands are burning", she laughed. That's when she smelled him; like tons of trash and compressed into one space, however it was bearable especially if she didn't breathe.

"You smell funny", he complained. "Too sweet and icky".

"I guess I would smell badly to you", she laughed.

"Your eyes are pretty", he remarked at her topaz colored eyes that seemed to dazzle any moral that walked pass. It's only when human males walked pass, and their thoughts became little fantasies, when Edward got annoyed. It was quite amusing to Bella to watch him become infuriated by their thoughts. "I've never seen a girl with golden eyes".

"Thank you", she smiled showing her perfect teeth. "So who are you?"

"My name is Jesse", he beamed. "Who are you? Are you a Cullen?"

"How did you guess?"

"You look like a vampire," he shrugged. "You are one aren't you?"

"Yes…then shouldn't you be running away or something?"

"Why should I be running away?" he asked.

"Werewolves hate vampires don't they?" Bella questioned and starting to walk beside him along a path downhill.

"Well that's what Uncle Sam said. He said if I ever saw a vampire that I was to tell him immediately, or tell David. He's already changed into a werewolf."

"Are you going to tell him that we're here?" Bella bit her lip. Fighting with her old friends while recovering from her father's death wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

"Do you not want them to know?"

"No, we're leaving really soon anyways. We don't want to have a fight".

"We?"

"My husband and my father-in-law", she responded.

"Ah so your entire family isn't here?" he asked. She shook her head no. "Then I won't tell them. What's the worse three animal blood drinking vampires can do?"

"How did you know that I was a vegetarian?"

"You're a golden eyes", he replied. Bella was fairly impressed; this boy wasn't in the dark about vampires. He seemed to notice her expression, "My dad taught me a lot about vampires".

"Oh really?" she sighed. _'This ought to be good'_, she mused.

"Yea, he told me that most vampires are evil", he stated.

"Figures", she mumbled._ 'Can't get these werewolves to realize not everything is black and white'_.

"But he also taught me that some vampires are good", he finished. Bella did a double-take.

"Really?" she asked half expecting a joke back from him.

"He thinks some vampires aren't monsters, he used to know this girl who was in love with one", he smiled blissfully unaware of how the vampire he was speaking to was greatly related to the story. "He actually was in love with her, but she left him for the vampire instead. Then he met mama and imprinted on her".

"What about the girl?"

"Huh?" he stared blankly at her. "What girl?"

"The girl who left him for a vampire", she replied.

"I guess she's a vampire now too", he shrugged.

"No I mean what does your father think of her now?"

"He said he would give anything just to see her again. She was before he fell in love with her, his best friend, and now that he has imprinted…"

"He wants to see his best friend", Bella finished.

"Yea, but I guess he thinks she hates him".

"I don't hate him", she smiled.

"Huh? What are talking about?"

"Just take me to your father", she ordered. "I'll get you to La Push. Hop on my back".

"Are you nuts?!"

"Probably! Come on you little coward!" she laughed swinging him onto her back. "Hold on tight", she warned him. With that, she began sprinting at speeds that was impressive even for a vampire. In the beginning when she was a newborn, Bella was much faster than all of the Cullens. Although after her original blood wore off, she was a little slower than Edward. For the most part nobody really cared that much, but of course _Emmett_ felt the need to pin the two against each other to see who was faster. Faster, and faster, Bella flew down the path that she knew so well from the time she was human and the boundary lines meant nothing more to her than, I can't bring Edward over this line, and Jacob refuses to go anywhere pass this border. "Slow down! How can you know where you're going?!"

"Relax I know what I'm doing", she grinned. _'Is this how Edward felt when I was freaking out over him throwing me on his back and running as fast a vampire can__?' _The quickly approaching reservation, La Push made Bella's non-beating heart tighten. She stopped abruptly inches from the old boundary line. Granted, the treaty technically was broken although she was afraid of provoking the werewolves. Their reaction could go one of two ways; you're still our friend therefore we won't rip you to pieces or you betrayed us therefore we shall rip you to pieces and burn you on our campfire. Unfortunately the second one was quite a bit more likely. Big problem with mythical creatures; werewolves and vampires, they have a nasty habit of holding grudges. Victoria is a beautiful example of that.

"Why'd you stop? Oh boundary line right, how did you know I live here?"

"I think I knew your family", she sighed.

"Really? But then you must be….."

"If you ever need help or anything, here", she handed him a small scrap of paper. A seven digit number written in a beautiful calligraphy was inscribed on it. "Jesse, I'm your friend".

"But you're Bella aren't you?!"

"Does it matter? I have to go, I promised Edward I would meet him at the airport", Bella announced.

"NO! My father needs to talk to you!" In a single motion, she had both of her hands on his shoulders.

"You mustn't tell anybody about this Jesse, please promise me."

"I…I…Once I'm a werewolf…."

"I know you can't help that, but promise me that until then, you won't tell anybody."

"Okay Bella, I promise", he smiled weakly. She beamed back and kissed his forehead running chills through his body.

"How is your father?" she asked quietly.

"I think he's happy, but I really think he just wants to see his old friend." Bella was shaking her head before he even finished the sentence, and gazed out into the distance.

"That's not possible Jesse. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do." He nodded slowly.

"See ya around Bella," he stated. She was pleased that she wasn't referred to a bloodsucker or leech.

"Bye Jesse", she grinned. Suddenly a woman's screams broke the silence. Both turned swiftly to see three approaching figures. "I _have_ to go _now_," she hissed and with that she was gone. All traces such as footprints and movements of leaves were gone. Jesse stared after her blankly as the three drew near.

"Oh honey! I've been looking everywhere for you!" his mother exclaimed pulling him a bone crushing hug. "Where have you been?"

"I…got lost…in the woods", he stammered attempting to get the beautiful woman out of his mind. He stood under Sam's terrifying gaze praying that he couldn't see his thoughts.

"You shouldn't wander off," Sam commented dryly. He looked up abruptly and sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Mrs. Black asked.

"Bloodsucker has been here recently," Sam growled.

"Like a couple of days ago?" Quil questioned.

"As in a couple _minutes_ ago," he muttered. "If we hurry we can catch up to it."

"Jesse, we need to get home. Your father has been searching high and low for you! He's going to kill himself how hard he's been working."

"Wait Hannah," Sam instructed. "Jesse, did you see it?"

"See…what exactly?"

"The bloodsucker," he hissed.

"Nope", he instantly lied. Sam stared at him for a moment, analyzing Jesse's expression. Luckily he was a good liar, so Sam detected nothing. "I didn't see anybody."

"Alright, somebody call Jacob and tell him we found his son", Sam instructed racing forward into the woods after the scent. Seconds later a wolf howl could be heard in distance.

"Come on Jesse", Hannah ordered beckoning him forward. Jesse remained staring after where Bella and Sam had left.

"It's cool Hannah, I can watch him for a little", Seth chimed in.

"Okay just don't be home too late", she warned.

"No problem", Seth replied. She nodded and walked briskly back to the house. "You did see something didn't you?"

"I…no", he stammered. Seth raised his eyebrows. "I…I..saw".

"Don't tell me unless you want the entire pack to know, and apparently you don't."

"Thanks Uncle Seth", Jesse responded glancing at the scrap of paper with Bella's name and number. "Thanks a lot."

_Six years later……_

Several guys came up and thumped Jesse on the back in congratulations. Just about an hour ago, he had transformed into a werewolf; long russet colored fur and strong. David and Sam were quite impressed with him. Jacob and Hannah couldn't be happier.

"Wow! My little boy is growing up so fast!" Hannah exclaimed hugging him close. For once in his life, he had the strength to get out of her grasp. Claire and Quil smiled.

"Jesse…"Jacob grinned pulling him into a headlock. Unfortunately he wasn't quite strong enough to break out of his grasp. David smirked and slipped out of sight. Suddenly a large black wolf launched itself at Jesse. In the next second, he was huge chocolate wolf playfully clawing at David's ears.

Claire, Hannah, and Emily all crossed their arms or put them on their hips, "BOYS!!!" Both canines looked up as David pinned Jesse to the floor. "Take that outside!" They complied unwillingly, but as soon as their paws touched the lawn, they were scuffling again. The older pack began to laugh as a wolf with experience and training was met with a challenge of a wolf with sheer speed and determination. Jesse darted from side to side, evading David's attacks. David had strength on his side, but it could only work to his advantage if he could catch him.

"Take him down Jess!" Jacob yelled.

"Don't let that pup mess with ya David!" Sam shouted in response. The cheers continued in bursts as Jesse was flung to the ground or David received multiple scratches. Abruptly David stopped fighting. Jesse stared blankly attempting to figure what was the matter.

"What's going on Dave?" Emily called from the porch more to make sure none of them got hurt. David growled and bared his teeth, grabbing his pants and dashing behind the house. When he returned, he was a tall muscular human again.

"I can't believe this! My own brother!" he shouted at Jesse still in werewolf form.

"What's going on?!" Jacob bellowed defending his son.

"Jesse betrayed all of us!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"He talked to a _bloodsuck_er; let her on our land, without even telling us!"

"There are bloodsuckers here again?!" Sam roared.

"No, it happened about six years ago", he snapped. "It still doesn't forgive him for what he did!" Jesse gaped; he hadn't thought about the time he met Bella in years. It had practically vanished from his memory, and seemed more like a bizarre dream that a memory. David must have seen it in his memory.

"You filthy liar!" Sam howled, shape blurring. Jacob in turn, stepped in front of his son.

"Calm down!" Jacob yelled. He turned to the terrified werewolf, "Who was the vampire you met?""What does that have to do with anything, what leech he met?!" Sam snarled.

"Not just any _vampire_ would have left my son alive", he growled.

"Her name was Bella", David grumbled. Jacob's eyes widened.

"What?...Jesse is this true?!" he breathlessly asked in a tone of voice almost like he was begging for it to be true. Jesse nodded his head cautiously. "Oh my….I haven't seen her in about forty-six years…."

AN: So yea….tell me if I should still continue, cause it could end here.


	3. Reminder

AN: First off, I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been busy with Fire, Ice, and Earth lately which is now done, so I have little more free time to write Morning light. But I'll shut up now so you can read.

"I know it's here somewhere…" Jesse mumbled throwing more clothes onto the floor, searching through endless piles of paper. More or less, his tiny room was a mess. Random items, from CDs to worn out shoes cluttered the floor and couch. It was a mystery how he found his bed to sleep at night. Jacob anxiously looked over his son's shoulder, scanning over any paper lying around. "I had to put it somewhere where none of my brothers would find it, especially David.."

"Why didn't you tell me? You knew that Bella was an old friend of mine," Jacob inquired.

"I had promised her that I wouldn't tell anybody. I think she was just in Forks to see her father before he died. She wasn't staying long anyway, and she didn't want a war."

"I…guess you're right. I don't blame her for thinking we all hate her," he sighed.

"A HA!" Jesse exclaimed. Inside an ancient looking binder, on the left pocket was the old scrap of paper. Jake beamed, snatching the number and running through the hall. Silently he pushed in the digits on the phone, careful not to break it. He had a nasty habit of breaking phones, pens, or anything in his hand for that matter if he was angry or excited.

_Ring, Ring_, "Hello?" He nearly jumped five feet into the air when he heard her voice. It was for the most part the same but was silkier and smoother.

"B…Be…Bella?" he stammered.

"Look Emmett, whatever you're trying to pull it's not going to work," she hissed. _'She thinks I'm that overly muscular leech?' _He couldn't respond at first trying to grasp the concept of being confused with a bloodsucker. "Okay whatever, I'm hanging up."

"NO BELLA WAIT!!! THIS ISN'T THAT BIG LEECH!!"

"LEECH?!" she shrieked. _'Oh crud, she is one now. She would take more offense to that than she used to. Oops….'_ "WHO THE HECK IS THIS?!"

"It's me, Jacob."

"_Jake_?" Her voice was softer, velvet again. It scared him; made it seem that much more real that she wasn't his Bella anymore.

"Yea, it's me," he smiled weakly.

"How did you get a hold of me?"

"Jesse became a werewolf today."

"That's right, it's been six years, and he would be sixteen."

"David found out, it wasn't pretty."

"I could imagine. I shouldn't have interfered; it's my fault, I…"

"You may be a vampire, but you still blame yourself for everything."

"Trust me; I hear that from my family every day."

"So, where are you?"

"Ironically Seattle; I was checking out schools where I could enroll in for a while, although I don't see that many that are amazing."

"Are you alone? Are any of your family with you?" Both of them knew he wasn't talking about Alice or Emmett.

"No…."

"I should have guessed as much."

"He doesn't like leaving me for long periods of time."

"Turning you into a vampire wasn't enough security for him?" he asked sarcastically.

"Jacob…" she growled.

"Sorry sorry, I'll behave. Do you want to come down to reservation?"

"Am I allowed? If I'm correct, Sam or Paul would chase me out."

"Like I said before you left; I'd hamstring any of my brothers who tried."

"Thanks Jake, when do you want me to come down?"

"Any time! How fast can you get here?"

"About thirty minutes max."

"Are you nuts?!"

"Let's just say I can sympathize with the rest of my family when it comes to driving slow."

"That fast?"

"Yes, it's easy. If I wanted to, I probably could there faster."

"That's fine, just don't get hu-" he began before remembering that she probably could get into a wreck with five different cars and just walk out, completely unharmed.

"I haven't been in a wreck _ever_ Jake," she chuckled. "I'll see you in a little bit okay?"

"Sure, are you coming alone?"

"I suppose, you would prefer that wouldn't you?"

"Yea," he laughed. "Bye Bells."

"Bye," the line went dead and Jake closed his phone.

"Who was that?" Jake wheeled around, praying to the dear Lord or whatever God-like thing that he worshipped that it wasn't Sam or David. It was neither; Quil.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were going to be someone else."

"Chill it's only me," he grinned. "But seriously who was that?"

"Bella," Jake beamed. Quil raised his eyebrows.

"Isn't she…" he began only to be cut off by Jake nodding. "Well, Sam will be completely thrilled, you know that."

"Could you distract him?"

"You're asking me to risk my neck so you can talk to a vampire?"

"Come on Quil!" he begged.

"Fine, but you owe me _big_. Tell her I said hi."

"You're seriously okay with this?"

"Bella is our friend, no matter what kind of monster she is."

"Yea, but how many of the pack think that way?"

"I'm almost certain Embry does, Seth does, not quite sure about Jared…."

"Sam and Paul are the problem," Jake mused.

"Just take her up to the cliffs; or away from the house. I think we can keep Sam distracted for long enough; and I think we can get Emily and Kim on our side. It'll be a little more difficult to distract him without being able to be in wolf form, but we'll figure it out."

"Thanks man," he grinned.

"Does Hannah know?" Quil questioned. Jake's smile faltered; that was the one thing that would be difficult in this situation.

"No, but I think it'll just make things more difficult than they need to be."

"Does Bella know?"

"She met my son didn't she? She's intelligent, she'll figure it out."

"You're probably right; anyway, I need to hunt down Embry and Jared. See what we can do. Speaking of which I think your visitor is here now," he announced turning to stare at the driveway. A bright blue mustang drove up.

"Well that was unexpected," Jake laughed indicating the blue mustang. Although his jaw nearly dropped when he saw Bella; her long brown hair was toppling down her shoulders in loose braids. Every blemish or flaw on a normal person's skin was erased to be replaced by ghostly white pale skin except for the purple bruise-like hollows under her eyes. Her eyes were probably the most beautiful thing about her; liquid topaz and soft. Whenever he had seen a vampire; usually their eyes were full of hate, disgust, or annoyance. Bella glanced up from her car and smiled, slamming the door.

"Hi Jake," she smiled. Without a second thought, he grabbed her into a large bear hug. He didn't care if she smelled far too sweet or if he smelled horrible to her.

"Bella," he sobbed.

"It's been too long hasn't it?" she smiled smoothing his tangled black hair. When he finally released her which would have crushed a human's lungs, "So you imprinted," she stated.

"Yea, her name is Hannah, she's amazing," he grinned.

"I suppose you would think that," she laughed sounding exactly like wind chimes.

"Wow you've really changed," Jake scrutinized her and wrinkling his nose.

"Hhmm, not really," she countered lightly touching his cheek. "Wow you look older…"

"Thanks," he remarked sarcastically.

"Sorry," she smiled apologetically. "I'm used to being around people who don't age."

"Forever to be eighteen, that must be fun," he laughed.

"Eh, people mistake me for twenty and up."

"Take a walk with me," he motioned to the forest.

"I'm obviously not wanted here by everyone am I?"

"Erm, well…."

"I understand; I actually expected all to hate me with a passion. This is already better than I thought. "

"I couldn't ever hate you Bells," he growled.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to her that."

"So do you have any weird vampire powers?" he playfully nudged her shoulder taking the lead through the path surrounded by a thick forest.

"As a matter of fact I do," she glared teasingly.

"Care to share?"

"Now why would I do that?" she chuckled.

"Please?"

"Fine, it's somewhat hard to explain."

"Try, I'm not that dense," he laughed nearly stumbling over a rock. Bella with vampire speed, grabbed his arm, and barely caught him before he hit the ground. "That's going to be something to get used to."

"What?" She cocked her head to the side.

"You making sure I don't trip, instead of vise visa."

"True, vampire grace is _still_ something I'm getting used to."

"Now come on, out with it," he insisted. She rolled her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"You see, I sort of make vampires feel humans," Bella attempted to explain. Confusion still showed on Jake's face. "As in dulling thirst that sort of thing; if I really focus I can change my eyes back to brown. I tried it on Alice once, her eyes turned back to brown. Weakening speed and strength, really fun when wrestling Emmett. I've tried to completely change Rose to a human, but I really don't think it's possible. I'm more humoring her when I try and usually I only manage to change her eye color, bring a little color into her cheeks, but never restart her heart."

"Huh, never heard that before. Wonder if it works on werewolves," he pondered.

"Could," she shrugged.

"Would really be bad if you could prevent us from changing."

"Your pack would just love that, wouldn't they?"

"That is if we ever picked a fight with your coven."

"As long as my family isn't in danger, I don't really see a reason to fight with anyone. I still don't like fighting, and don't if it's not necessary. My brothers have different views…."

"I love a good fight," Jacob laughed. "Although I'm getting older all the time, soon I'll be the poor old man watching my son fight."

"Men…." She rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless Jake."

"Haven't I always been?" He grinned stepping out of the thick canopy of trees to stand upon the cliffs. Bella took a deep breath and stepped into the light. Jacob to frank nearly fell off the cliff. He had been told about what vampires look like in the sunlight, he just had never seen it before. It was as though someone had taken the outside of a disco ball and lathered it over her skin. "Bella?"

"It's different isn't it?" she smirked at his expression of complete aghast. He could only nod dumbly. "This place," she gestured at the cliffs. "So many memories…."

"Yea, when I had to fish you out of the ocean; I thought you were dead when I first got you out."

"I'm extremely fortunate that you did."

"You talk differently…more sophisticated."

"Am I?"

"There! You just did it again!"

"It seems as though I can't talk without it being _'sophisticated'_."

"You've really have changed Bella."

"What did you expect? It's been 46 years!"

"I'm not talking about the time difference Bella," he hissed.

"I made my choice, whether you agreed with it or not," she snarled. In that instant, she truly looked like a vampire; eyes flashing, lip curled back displaying perfectly white teeth, and crouched as if readying to spring.

"BELLA!" He yelped as a growl resounded through her throat that sounded much more tiger like than human. If he became a werewolf, he could stand a chance. Bella was no ignorant newborn. The Cullens trained her well to fight, mostly to defend herself. Although, it was hardly necessary due to Edward hardly refusing to leave her side. On the other hand, if he became a werewolf and on the very possible chance that one of his brothers or family was in their wolf form, the gig would be up. Then it would be very likely they would come kill Bella or at least try. Attacking her was like painting a large target on your back for seven infuriated vampires.

"Jake?" she asked seeming to come back to her senses. "Sorry, my temper isn't quite as harmless as it used to be?"

"No, not really," he replied tearing his eyes away from her dazzling skin to gaze out on the tumbling waves. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever wish you chose differently?"

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"That you hadn't become a vampire, and you had just stayed a human."

"I would be about sixty four right now. Edward and my family are never aging; I couldn't just get old while my husband never did. Of course, that's how he wished it was."

"He didn't want you to be a vampire?"

"Yes and no."

"Explain."

"A part of him wanted me to be with him forever, but the other part didn't want me to be cursed to hell. Of course that's completely nonsense."

"You don't think that's true?"

"No I don't," she concluded sitting down on the side of the cliff, dangling her feet off of the edge.

"Do you have no regrets at all?" he persisted seating himself next to her.

"Hhm, well there are things that I wish I could have and things I miss if that's what you're asking."

"Like what?"

"I would have loved to raise a family…." She sighed. "…He would've been such a good father…" she muttered more to herself than to Jacob. "It's also somewhat odd to not sleep. Not exactly a bad thing, but sometimes I would just like to relax."

"Was the diet thing hard for you?" he winced while saying the words.

"I massacred a few cities, killed off a couple of thousands…" she sadly said. His jaw dropped then tightened. Bella burst out laughing and punched him in the shoulder. "Kidding Jake! I haven't killed anybody!"

"Don't joke about that Bella," he hissed.

"Oh lighten up Jake. You talk about me changing, you changed yourself."

"How?" he demanded.

"You're not my Jake anymore, you belong to someone else. That's the way it should be I guess."

"I don't understand."

"Neither one of us are who we used to be," she responded softly.

"I…you're right…But does that mean we can't be friends?

"No, I don't think so. It'll just take a little time to get along like we used to. In a few more years we can enroll in Forks again."

"So it's just not going be as natural is what you're saying."

"Werewolf and vampire friends…Is that natural?"

"Well no," he smiled, the warm smile that she always loved.

"You'll always be like a brother to me, no matter how old you get."

"Sure Bella, same with me. Just don't wait another forty-six years before visiting again, okay?" he asked. She nodded and pecked him on the cheek. A cold chill ran through his body like an electric shock.

"See ya around Jake," Bella whispered before running at vampire speed down the path. Neither would ever admit it, but both felt a small pull on their hearts, beating or otherwise, bringing back old pain of leaving. Bella quickly strapped herself into the mustang, backing out of the driveway. Jacob's words had left her heart strained. She knew that she would face some kind of vampirism remarks but nothing that would leave her questioning herself. The cars and houses seemed like blurs passing by until she slowed down, across the street from a grocery store. It was where she promised to met Edward.

Four figures walked out of the store; a middle aged couple, a boy in his near twenties, and a teenage girl. Suddenly the woman stepped into the light, that's when Bella recognized her; Angela. She stared wide-eyed as Ben hugged his wife close and smiled at his two children. Bella bit her lip, and began sobbing invisible tears. A vision much similar to when she was kissing Jacob filled her head. Except it was very different; the two boys had beautiful bronze hair and were growling at each other playfully while romping. She scolded both of them as they smiled innocently.

Becoming a vampire had its prices, and this was probably the steepest of them all. Carlisle was working on an experiment to try to make it possible, but it wasn't likely he wasn't going to figure it out anytime soon if at all. The non-existent tears flowed out of her eyes. A pair of stone cold arms wrapped around her waist and a pair of lips touched her throat. She moaned, and was reminded what she had in return.

AN: Should I write more? I have another idea that will make the story longer if you guys want more...


	4. First day at school

Bella sighed and leaned against Edward's shoulder. He chuckled briefly as Alice was talking to the secretary and getting the family's schedules. The plan was that Bella was Jasper and Rosalie's younger sister. She also was posing as seventeen instead of her actual age, eighteen; mostly so she could be in the same class as Edward and Alice. Locking Rosalie and Bella in the same room wasn't exactly a good idea.

"Nervous?" Edward whispered.

"What's there to be nervous about?" Bella fake smiled. Edward glanced up at Jasper who was smirking. Bella followed his gaze, "_Stupid emotion betraying…._"

"Relax, love." She took a deep breath in and out. He scrutinized her expression for a moment, "Please tell me what you're thinking."

"That still drives you nuts doesn't it?" Bella smirked.

"You couldn't even begin to understand how frustrating it can be."

"I'm just nervous…."

"About what exactly?"

"Edward, this is my first time going to school, while I'm…" she trailed off as she noticed that a few students were staring at her.

"Ah, I see. Bella you'll be fine, I promise," he reassured caressing her cheek lightly.

"But what if I'm not? What if I….lose it?"

"You're not seriously worried are you Bella?" Alice questioned. Edward shot her a 'not helping' glare. She shrugged and pranced down the hall. The same old school was nice to return to; bringing a sense of familiarly. It was somewhat calming, although it was a little unnerving how different it looked when your eyes' ability had been enhanced about two-hundred fold. Everything seemed more detailed, like getting a new TV with a much better screen. The paint had been redone to an off-white, along with the carpet which was now a light blue.

"It's alright, you'll have either me or Alice in all of your classes," Edward reminded her.

"Okay, I guess its okay then," she sighed. He grinned and kissed her before running after Emmett and Jasper.

"Come on Bella!" Alice yelled blissfully unaware of all the stares she was receiving from the majority of the males in the hallway. Bella shook her head playfully.

"Hi! My name is Wayne," a tall boy with shaggy brown hair and tan skin stepped in front of her. "But more importantly who are you?"

"Isabella Hale," she dryly replied.

"So Isabella, how can I be of service?" Bella stared blankly at him. This is something else nobody in the family mentioned; how to politely or not so politely turn down date offers. She had meant to ask Edward last night, but they had been a little _sidetracked_…. So she didn't really get a chance.

"Umm…move?" she tried.

"Ah come on sugar, I bet you can be sweeter than that," he grinned licking his lips. _'Where on earth is Edward?' _Luckily for her Alice noticed her predicament or more saw a vision of Edward tearing Wayne limb from limb, and came to Bella's rescue.

"Bella, come on! We're going to be late," she insisted seizing her arm. "For goodness sake's Bella! Can you not keep yourself out of a mess for five minutes?" Alice complained hauling her down the hallway ignoring all the weird/lust filled gazes.

"I guess not, apparently my luck is still the same," Bella laughed. "Thanks for that," she motioned backwards.

"No problem, you just gotta let them off easy and explain you're not interested. If they are the stubborn type, devastate their self esteem."

"That will earn yourself a lot of friends," Bella remarked sarcastically. She chuckled lightly.

"Silly Bella," she laughed. "Come on, we're going to be late for class on our first day." _'Science, joy, oh well at least I'm good at that,'_ she thought. Just as suspected, there were only two seats available, and they were in different totally opposite sides of the room.

"Lovely," Bella mumbled as Alice took pity on her, sitting next to the junior boy who obviously was enjoying undressing both of them with his eyes. Bella reminded herself to thank Alice graciously once class was over for this. That left a seat in the back with a girl about her age, (or how old she looked anyway). She seemed much quieter and focused on her work than everyone else. That was a plus. Bella quietly laid her books down on the top of the table on the left side, sliding into the chair.

"Hi," she smiled glancing up from her notebook. It was only then that she realized that she was the girl she saw outside of the grocery store and had a break-down.

"Hi," Bella grinned.

"I'm Katie Cheney."

"Bella Hale," she responded emotionlessly as she had more pressing matters on her mind. The smell of her blood seemed to rush at her like it was being blow with a fan on the highest level. It was unbelievably sweet with a slight bit of saltiness. She nearly licked her lips in desire to have her blood running down her throat, quenching the burning thirst that always lingered in the back of her throat; the delicious taste lingering in her mouth, much better than the feeble animals that she had hunted for yesterday. Suddenly her visions of drinking Katie's blood were replaced by a far more discerning image; her husband…disappointed with her. He had been so proud of her for resisting humans all this time. Was it really worth it? _'No,'_ her subconscious decided. She would never make him look at her like that. Besides, she would never give Rosalie that kind of satisfaction.

"New student here?"

"Yea, are all of those boys here that perverted?" she indicated to the boy who was currently attempting rather badly to flirt with Alice.

"No, of course not! Some of them are though, but you'll find some of those at every school. Trust me; you'll have no trouble finding a good boy here."

"Well I'm kind of already dating someone," Bella shrugged.

"Ah, that Cullen boy?" Bella nodded smiling, more remembering last night. "He's really hot. Bet'cha you'll have to fight off every girl at this school for him though."

"I don't deserve him, he's way to good for me."

"Come on, you should see the way that some of these guys look at you."

"Sure, sure," she mumbled praying that Katie wouldn't notice that she was breathing about half as much as a normal person would be.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine," Bella unconvincingly sighed. "Where are we?"

"Pg. 28."

"Thanks."

"Okay who can tell me…." The teacher began to ask. Katie quietly pulled a page out of her notebook and started writing,

**So where are you from?**

_Alaska_

**Really?****That's ****amazin****g,****I wish I could go there. Is it pretty?**

_Unbelievably, the northern lights are romantic_

**Wow,****so you were there with your boyfriend?**

_Yes, we've been going steady for a while now_

**Then that make's two of us. I have been dating Richard for three months. Luckily he's not like that boy who's trying to flirt with your friend. What's her name?**

_Alice, she's dating my older brother_

**But you're all adopted by D****r. Cullen?**

_Yes_

**What happened to your parents?**

_Died of heart-attack_

**I'm really sorry**

_No, it's fine, I was two at the time and Carlisl__e and __Esme__ are the best parents __any kid could ask for__, and my siblings always have my back. In fact I don't know I would be without __my them__ and boyfriend._

**You seem like a lucky girl**

_In some senses, very…_

**So do you have a place to sit at lunch?**

_I usually sit with my family_

**You all can sit with us if that's the problem, I'm sure Jenny and Michael won't mind**

_Maybe_

**Think it over; it would be nice ****for me ****to get some ****new ****friends**

Bella glanced up at her pleading expression and nodded slowly, wondering how annoyed the rest of her family would be if she said yes, definitely. Edward and Alice probably wouldn't care and go along anything she wanted provided it wasn't horribly out of the blue. Emmett would probably enjoy annoying her the entire time. Jasper would probably go along with anything Alice wanted no matter how out of the blue it may be. Rosalie, well Rosalie couldn't possibly hate her anymore than she already did so what did she have to lose?

"Maybe," Bella stated.

"Alright class, today we're going to be looking at slides with a partner and decide what phases of mitosis they represent and label them. You're not allowed to use your books." Bella had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing. _'Major __déjà__ vu,'_ she thought. It was really the first time Edward had stopped glaring at her because he thought she was a demon sent from his own personal hell to destroy him. Katie began by adjusting the telescope to 40X.

"Erm…" she mumbled.

"Give me that," Bella ordered. Katie handed over the telescope, happy her lab partner knew what she was doing. "Interphase," she stated slipping the slide out and the next one in. Katie examined the next.

"Prophase," she smiled proud of herself. Bella double checked, and nodded.

"Anaphase," Bella announced. Katie gazed around and instantly noted that nobody else was near done.

"Wow that was fast."

"Yep," Bella breathed out. Katie sighed and laid her head down on the table on top of her folded arms. Bella smiled reflecting on the last time she had slept. It was a good forty-six years ago, her wedding night at a snow lodge in Alaska. The next day Edward changed her into a vampire. Three days later she had a mate and was married. A lot had changed her life in those four days. Of course she remembered her promise to Edward to arm wrestle Emmett. Although, Emmett didn't know she was a vampire. Neither Bella nor Edward classified exactly when Bella was to be changed so the entire family was completely unaware. Okay, scratch that, _Alice_ knew but there was no avoiding that.

Bella had brushed her cheeks with bright red blush and used her ability to change her eye color back to brown. As soon as they walked in the door, Alice and Jasper were smirking at them and attempting not to laugh. After a while, Edward challenged Emmett to an arm-wrestling match which of course Emmett won. Then Bella asked to try which rewarded her with a sanity questioning stare from Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. Once she convinced Emmett she wasn't joking and Edward faked a glance at Emmett that said 'If you hurt her you die, or whatever vampires do when they go out of existence.' Bella grinned and before Emmett could comprehend why her hand was so cold and hard, he was on the floor on his back staring up at a laughing Bella and Edward. Alice and Jasper were nearly on the floor laughing at Emmett's bewildered expression. Carlisle was the first to get his wits about him and guess what had happened and explained to the rest of the family who didn't already know. Rose caught on next and glared at Bella that put her previous hate filled gazes to shame. It wasn't a good day for Emmett.

The bell rang; next class. Bella stacked her stuff on top of each other quietly before leaving the stuffy room filled with the smells of human blood.

"So think it over okay?"

"Sure," Bella responded hurried out and to her locker.

"Hey," a voice cooed from behind her locker door.

"Look whoever you are I have a boyfriend, I'm not interested."

"Are you sure?" Bella slammed the door to see Edward leaning against the locker beside her own. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How was your first class?"

"Slow, yours?"

"Same."

"Hmmm, that girl is wondering whether or not you're going to sit with her at lunch. Are you?"

"I was undecided; I didn't know what to say since we don't _eat_ at school."

"It's whatever you want love, I'll be wherever you are."

"Thanks Edward," she grinned pecking him on the cheek.

"Anytime," he smiled. "This place brings back memories doesn't it?"

"Yea, I was having major déjà vu in science class."

He bent down his head to whisper in her ear, "How was your thirst?"

"Okay it was sort of bad at first, but I'm okay now."

"I told you, you would be okay."

"Human or vampire, you always prove me wrong."

AN: Eh, not my best work, (I just needed to get out a chapter.) . Frankly one of my major goals is to keep everyone IC (in character). If I'm not, please tell me so I can fix it. Just don't flame, please. Can anyone guess whose parents Jenny's and Michael's?


	5. Taken under my wing

Bella smiled at Katie's joke, pushing her food around her place hoping nobody would notice she hadn't eaten anything. Nobody had said anything. The worst that could happen was that Katie, Jenny, and Michael thought her, Alice, and Edward were in an anorexic family. So what? For all they knew Carlisle had them on some freaky health diet.

"So this is your boyfriend?" Katie indicated to Edward.

"Yep," Bella grinned.

"Hi I'm Katie," she introduced herself.

"Edward," he pleasantly replied.

"I can't wait for you to meet Richard Bella! He's such a sweet guy!"

"Sounds like you're really crazy about him," Bella remarked.

"Yea," Katie responded dreamily. Edward blinked a few times, and began massaging his temples trying to get her thoughts out of his head. Apparently Katie was having some vivid pictures of Richard and herself together and it was nauseating to anyone who wasn't them. Bella smirked and leaned against his shoulder, wrapping an arm around his neck. He instantly stopped to smile at his wife. Alice, who previously was very engaged in the conversion, had gone silent, face completely blank and grim. Edward frowned also staring at her empty expression.

"What is it?" Bella whispered.

"Not entirely sure, but it doesn't look good," he sighed.

"Is everything okay? No _others _coming?"

"It's hard to say, it's blurring, Alice is trying to make sense of it," he explained.

"So you came from Alaska?!" Jenny chimed in breaking all three's concentration.

"Er….yea…."

"Did you see any penguins?! They're _sooo_ cute!" _'Ate some too, not all that bad for how much Edward whines about it,_' Bella thought.

"Um, yes?"

"Woah! I would've liked to try my hand at wrestling a polar bear!" Michael laughed. _'Well I'm not the one to talk about that to, Emmett's more understanding in that sense.' _

"You know nobody can wrestle a bear Michael!" Katie corrected. _'No human__s__….vampires on the other hand….'_

"How you know?" Michael complained. "I bet I could find someone who can." '_Technically I can kill a bear, but then again everyone in my family can. Emmett is the only one who does it for fun.'_

"Whatever," Jenny laughed. "Wanna bet five bucks that you can't find someone at this school who can't take down a polar bear?"

"Hey, what about that Cullen kid?" Edward raised his eyebrows. "That big one…."

"Emmett?" Bella asked.

"Yea! I bet he could!" Bella nearly had to cover her mouth from not laughing, and as she noticed, Edward and Alice were nearly bursting out laughing too.

"Well, I'll ask him," Bella chuckled. After awhile, Michael, Jenny, and Katie went off on their conversions leaving the three to talk about what Alice's vision was.

"What did you see?" Bella whispered so low that humans couldn't hear.

"It's your friend Bells, I'm concerned. Somebody was beating her, she didn't look so good."

"Are you sure it was Katie?"

"Positive, it's just who was beating her that is leaving me blank. His face is dark and blurry, even if I could see the face I wouldn't have a clue who."

"We'll keep an eye out for her," Edward reassured. "I listen to the thoughts of anybody that she talks to."

"How do we know it was someone she knows?"

"She was talking to them before they started beating her. Relax Bella; if our family could protect _you_, I think we can handle this."

"Thanks guys," Bella smiled.

"Anything for you, love," Edward grinned his crooked smile and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Just curious, but you just met this girl in your first class then you feel the need to take her under your wing," Jasper pointed out appearing behind Alice.

"Hey Jazzy," Alice smiled turning around in her seat and kissing him on the check.

"She's Angela's and Ben's daughter," she explained.

"Ah, that explains it," Edward mused.

"I owe it to Angela; she's always been a good friend to me."

"Just watch what you get involved in sis'," Jasper warned. She nodded slowly and sighed. "I swear Bella; you are the start of the Cullen tradition of taking a human under our protection."

"You say that like it is a bad thing!" Bella joked.

"Whatever you say," Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Then again, I suppose I always was a burden," Bella sighed. Edward swiftly in one motion had his hands cupping her face.

"You were never and aren't a burden Bella," he growled fiercely, the fire in his golden eyes impossible to doubt. "Never, EVER, think that."

"I love you Edward," she breathed caressing his cheek. He sighed never letting go of her cheeks.

"I love you too, Bella, more than you could ever imagine," he replied.

"Do you think everything will be okay?"

"We'll have to hope so. Luck has never been on our side."

* * *

"So let me get this straight; you're now officially my godmother/vampire friend?" Jesse inquired kicking a rock up on the ground. To get her mind off of the possible threat that posed to her new friend, Bella ran over to La Push since it had been confirmed that they wouldn't kill her on sight. Nevertheless, she called over to make sure that Sam or David weren't the only people home.

"I guess….?" Bella laughed. "Why not?"

"Guess that could be the answer to everything," Jesse shrugged.

"Yea you've really grown from the first time I saw you," Bella pointed out.

"And you….aren't…."

"Oh shut up!" Bella shoved him playfully in the shoulder nearly pushing him into the sand of the beach. The tide trailed around their ankles every few seconds. "So what's it like to be the big bad wolf?"

"Weird," he bluntly replied. "To just explode randomly into a wolf? To have_ David_ in your head!?"

"I take it you don't like David very much?"

"No, he's a good leader and everything, but when it comes to loyalty and sympathy, he's the worst."

"Is the first pack still around?"

"You mean with Dad, Quil, Embry, Sam, Jared, and Leah?"

"Yeah, are they still shape shifting, I guess you would call it?"

"Sometimes, there's only me and David so far. Maliha and Damian aren't old enough yet…"

"Maliha and Damian?"

"Claire and Quil's son and daughter."

"Ah, I see, what about Embry? Did he ever imprint?"

"No, but he's married and has two sons; Tyler and Arun. Being a werewolf will be more bearable when Ty, Damian, or Arun become one."

"Wonder when you'll imprint."

"I dunno, I don't think I'll spend my life trying to find her or anything though."

"No, that would just be wasting your life away."

"I always wondered…."

"Yes?"

"Do vamps imprint or do anything like that?"

"We have mates if that counts. I think in a sense that we imprint, we just don't instantly know like werewolves do."

"So…you would fall apart if your mate left you?" Bella shot him a glare. "Okay forget that question, but still…"

"Do I think the bond between a vampire's mate and a werewolf's imprint is equal?" He nodded, not speaking, still waiting on an answer. "I think so at least in my family; I know how I feel about my mate and how my siblings feel about their mates."

"Never thought about it that way."

"You were told by some of the elder pack that vampires are emotionless rocks?"

"Sam said something along those lines…."

"Great," Bella mumbled.

"Yea, and if you start hanging around here a lot we won't be able to tell our stories anymore," Jesse laughed.

"Well maybe I am an evil creature sent from the underworld to destroy you all!" Bella cackled.

"Okay, ummm….that was just plain freaky…."

"No really, I wouldn't care. Some vampires are evil…_Victoria_…" she shivered.

"Maybe you can tell us some stories."

"Wouldn't that kind of be hypocritical, for me to preach about how evil vampires are and for me to be one?"

"Not really; I mean you can rant about human killers can't you?"

"I suppose...So what's the latest pack scandal?"

"Weirdly, nothing; we've been frankly out of a job when you guys skipped town. We only had two issues with vamps. The first wasn't that bad, they were planning to hunt in town and we _politely _asked them to leave."

"And by politely, you mean you brutally chased them barking and snarling?"

"Precisely, and the second, was a small coven, not like yours. It was much bigger."

"There aren't many covens as big as mine, in fact the only ones I've heard of was Denali and the Volutri." Both shuddered at the name Volutri. Not a good experience; luckily when they stopped by to check on things, Bella was not only a vampire, but no longer a crazy newborn. The problem wasn't that she couldn't control herself that was the biggest concern to the Volutri; in fact they weren't concerned in the least about that. When you have a large coven to babysit you, and a husband who hardly leaves your side; it's hard to get into trouble. No, it was her power that bothered them the most, or that it was her power that wasn't under their command. If Bella ever decided to prefect her power and train, she could render a vampire almost as helpless as a human.

If war was ever to break out between the free vampires and the Volutri, having Bella on the other side certainly wouldn't be helpful. In reality, if Jasper and Carlisle hadn't interfered, there would've been a fight between Edward and Aro. It was only sheer luck Alice had seen that the Volutri were being a bit forcefully convincing for Bella to join and they got there in time from Bella and Edward taking on Jane, Caius, Aro, Demetri, and Heidi. Those were some terribly bad odds, even as long as Bella was focused on Jane she couldn't torture either of them one of them.

"So…is Jake…happy?"

"I think so, he really missed you though."

"Does he still….?"

"Love you? Depends what sense we're talking; lovey dovey type, no, sister to brother, yes."

"Good, that's exactly the way it should be. He has his imprint, and I have my mate."

"You have absolutely no feelings at all for my father?"

"To be honest, I can't help but imagine what life would've been like if I had chosen differently."

"You would've been my mom!"

"Well, this is officially strange."

"Tell me about it, talking to a girl who's technically three years older than me who apparently was in love with my dad, but chose a vamp instead."

"Nobody said my life was _normal_…If it was, I would've ended up with Mike," Bella shivered at the thought.

"Mike?"

"Typical jock that shy girl is supposed to fall in love with."

"Oh, I understand I guess."

"If the world was normal, none of my family would be around..."

"I guess I could understand how you like a weird world," he smirked kicking a seashell down into the water.

"Besides I need constant babysitting, by a mythical creature of some sort." At this point Jesse laughed the loudest he had.

"And now that you are a mythical creature?"

"According to my mate, I still need babysitting."

"Same with everyone in my family, they all think I'm completely helpless."

"Huh, so even the big bad wolf needs babysitting?" she smirked.

"Shut up, you sick twisted little red riding hood!" he yelled slamming his shoulder into hers. Bella broke into giggles and pushed back against his shoulder with all the force she could muster. Unfortunately for Jesse, Bella was currently stronger than him which resulted in them falling over, Bella pinning him down on the sand nearly under water.

"You know, I never heard the story were little red riding hood won against the wolf." Jesse mumbled something incoherent but sounded suspiciously like a string of profanities. "Come on," she laughed getting up and offering a hand to him. He smiled and took it happily.

"It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet, it feels like something happening to me," Bella cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Bella greeted.

"Bella, we need you home. Alice knows who is hurting Katie."

* * *

AN: Okay, connecting chapter I know. Nothing that much happening, I mostly wanted to let Jesse and Bella to have a chance to become friends. Anyhow, I'm debating if I should get shorter chapters but more often. I usually limit myself to 2000 words, but I could use only 1000 words. Once again, if someone is OOC let me know, so I can fix it. 


	6. Rage

So the good news was that Alice had a clear picture of who the guy was and had seen him around school. The bad news, they didn't have a name or identity and Alice and Edward were the only ones who knew exactly what he looked like. All of the family had been given a description of him, but there were a number of boys at Fork's high school that could fit it perfectly. 

"He is about roughly 5'9'', brown shaggy hair, and blue eyes," Alice explained. 

"And what is the likely hood we'll even find him?" Rosalie asked. Bella narrowed her eyes. 

"Doesn't mean we can't even try," Bella growled. Edward and Emmett exchanged helpless glances, they long gave up on trying to make their wives get along. 

"So say we find him, what exactly are you asking us to do?" Rosalie hissed. 

"We can't just do _nothing_," Bella growled baring her teeth. 

"This isn't our concern Bella."

"She's my friend, and I don't care if nobody else will help her, but I will." 

"Fine, you'll be the destruction of this family."

"Like I said, I'll protect her _with_ or _without _**anybody's** help," Bella snarled getting up and storming out of the door. Alice sighed and leaned against Jasper's shoulder. Emmett and Edward looked ready to bang their heads against something. Rosalie looked ready to bang Bella's head against something, storming upstairs.

"Where should I run damage control first?" Jasper questioned. 

"I'll calm Bella down, go take care of Rose," Edward instructed. "Where is she headed Alice?" 

"She keeps changing her mind…She's trying to make me confused."

"Which means she doesn't want to be found," Edward pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. 

"Any ideas?" Alice asked hopefully. 

"Maybe, I'll go looking for her. Call me if you figure where she is." 

"Alright." 

Bella lay sprawled out on the soft grass of her and Edward's meadow, skin glistening. Her sensitive hearing could hear footsteps echoing gently on the ground. The only reason she didn't take off running, was because the footsteps were too soft to be human and the only ones of the family who knew about that place was her and Edward. 

"How'd you know I would be here?" 

"Lucky guess I suppose," Edward shrugged. "Would you mind if I join you?"

"No, I wouldn't," she replied. He sat cross-legged next to her head, playing absent-mindly with loose brown strands of her hair. "So how much does she hate me?"

"She doesn't hate you Bella." 

"Yes, she does, you can read her mind. She wants to tear me apart doesn't she?" she asked. He remained silent. "So she does." 

"Rose thinks that you chose wrongly, and holds a grudge against you for it." 

"I had no choice, if we were truly to be together." 

"I would've stayed with you even if you decided to remain human."

"Do you think I chose wrongly?"

"That's impossible to answer."

"Why not?"

"Part of me wanted you to be a vampire so our existing together would be considerably easier. On the other hand, I didn't want to take away your chance at humanity just because I didn't have one." Bella chuckled, looking fully into his topaz eyes.

"What are you thinking now?"

"How lucky I am to have you," he sighed. 

"I'm sorry for creating conflict in the family; it must be hard on you and Emmett."

"It's alright Bella; we'll get it sorted out."

"Right, maybe she will only dislike me greatly in a few centuries." 

"Bella," he sighed smoothing over her perfect hair. "If you were ever in danger, you know that she would protect you. She doesn't hate you." 

"How do you know?"

"Mind-reader," he grinned. 

"Explain." 

"Even though she would never admit it, she's beginning to put herself in her shoes. In other words if Emmett was a vampire and she human, would she give up her humanity for him?" 

"Ah, and she didn't hide this from you because?" 

"She doesn't even consider that I'm listening, I usually try to block the thoughts of my family out but when I hear your name I listened more intently." 

"I see, at least maybe she won't hate me forever. It's just, I've put your family in danger for far too long." 

"Bella, you don't-"

"There was James, the Volutri, the almighty infamous newborn attack with Victoria, and the Volutri again. Then if that wasn't enough, I want to take care of a human therefore risking our secret." 

"Bella, you're blowing this all horribly out of portion."

"And you're under portionizing it!" 

"Is that even a word?" Edward smiled his crooked smile. 

"I don't care!" she groaned closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. "I'm just trying to live through another day." 

"Technically neither of us are living per say." 

"You know what I mean. It's just hard sometimes, but it's always easier when you're around," she smiled. 

"I know how you feel, love," he whispered bending down to touch his lips to hers.

* * *

"So what are you exactly going to say to Katie?" Edward inquired from the passage seat of Bella's bright blue mustang. Ever since she began a vampire, he had allowed her to drive far more often which was a personal victory for Bella. 

"I'll improvise." 

"You want any backup?" 

"Possibly, it all depends what I say to her." 

"You know this is going to be complicated to explain because most people don't have sisters who can see the future."

"Yes but didn't it already happen? At least that's what Alice thought."

"True, but all the same how would a normal human know that?" 

"Like I said, I'll improvise," Bella sighed. 

"I'll be nearby."

"And by that you mean you'll be listening to her thoughts."

"Exactly." 

"Fine, even as a vampire you are overly-protective of me," she chuckled as she pulled into the familiar parking space. "It'll be okay Edward, I'll get things under control." Edward raised his eyebrows. "Just because as a human I couldn't walk over a flat stable surface without tripping doesn't mean I'm completely inept as a vampire." 

"Okay, I trust you." 

"Thanks," she pecked him on the cheek. "Love you." 

"Love you too," he replied kissing the top of her head gently. "Like I said, I'll be nearby." 

"What's the worst that a human can do to me?" she grinned unlocking her seatbelt and gracefully hopping out. Edward also did in turn and walked briskly beside her inside. "Honestly, I was always the paranoid one. What are you worried about?" 

"Your friend, her mind is near breaking."

"It's already happened?"

"Yes, and I don't like the way her mind is sounding." 

"All the more reason for me to act now," Bella sighed keeping her voice low enough that only her vampire husband could hear. "Is there any hope?"

"Hard to tell, it's so blurry I can hardly figure out what her thoughts are." 

"Where is she?" 

"Study Hall." 

"Perfect, I'll skip my biology class. Besides I was going to have to anyways. After a while I figured why you couldn't go to biology class that day." He smiled half-heartedly. 

"Be careful love." 

"I will, don't worry about me," she reassured scurrying down the hallways, gracefully dodging students walking in the opposite direction. As she approached the study hall, she noticed what Edward had been talking about instantly. Most of the students were divided into three groups; the dedicated studiers, the flirters, and the gossipers; typical high school. Of course what was the most concerning was that Katie wasn't in her normal place among the dedicated studiers or on occasion gossipers. She was located in a corner with nobody sitting next to her for about four seats. Her hair was obviously thrown into a ponytail without the assistance of a brush or comb, her usual bright eyes were foggy, and her 

normal in style clothes were replaced with huge sweats that seemed to bag over her with many inches to spare. Bella bit her lip; this was going to be hard. 

"Hey Katie!" Bella chirped in as happy of a tone she could pull off. At least her acting skills had increased since she was changed. She barely looked up from the place on the table that appeared so interesting to her. "What's up?" 

"Nothing." Bella plopped herself down next to her spreading her books out more to make a point she wasn't leaving anytime soon. 

"Doesn't look like nothing, you okay?" 

"I'm fine," she hissed turning to her and glaring. That's when Bella noticed the black lining under her eye that had been so well concealed with makeup that it was invisible to the human eye. 

"What's that?" Bella pointed to her right darkened eye. Katie nearly gasped as she realized she had been found out. 

"It's nothing," she rather too quickly to be believable. 

"It's a black eye Katie," Bella announced. "Is someone hurting you?" she hinted knowing good and well what the truth was except she couldn't exactly flat out say it. 'Oh I know that someone you know was hurting you because my sister has foresight because we're vampires,' (oh yes the perfect thing to say to a human). 

"No!" she snarled. "I just banged my head is all." 

"Then why are you wearing those sweats?"

"Because I'm cold!" 

"It's August Katie." 

"Please Katie I'm your friend."

"You've been here for two days! You don't know anything about me!"

"I used to be the clumsiest girl in the world, but my injuries weren't even that bad." 

"That's not the point!"

"You're right; the point is someone is hurting you and you're trying to defend them." 

"Shut up!" she ordered. "You walk around with those black eyes all the time," she began to rant and Bella remembered the first time she had seen the Cullens. They all did look like they had black eyes. "But I didn't say anything! I didn't get up in your business! I mean for all I knew Edward could have-." Bella's eyes widen and a deep growl sounded in her throat, her eyes turning pitch black. Katie instantly 

shrunk back in fear out of instinct. "I'm sorry! I mean I-", she stammered trying to break free of the glare of hatred emanating from Bella. 

"Don't.Ever. EVER. Bring. My. Boyfriend. Into. This," she snarled breathing in and out heavily. "Understand?" Katie nodded vigorously still trying to hide from her gaze. At last Bella sighed and became human looking again. 

"Alright who's yelling?" Edward inquired forcing a smile. Bella could easily tell that it was just as much of an act as her smile. He didn't like the idea of anyone saying that he abused Bella anymore than she did. In fact he probably hated it much more than she did. 

"It's nothing," Katie lied, suddenly finding her nails even more interesting than the table. Edward grinded his teeth together, breathing unevenly. Bella sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. 'It's alright Edward,' she mouthed to him. He exhaled and nodded slowly. "So are you here to interrogate me too?" Katie snapped. 

"Bella's concerned about you, and you're lying about bumping your head." 

"How the heck would you know!" At first Bella was concerned that they had been cornered but of course Edward had already thought up something. 

"My father is a doctor and I've learned a thing or two about injuries, and to be frank that looks a lot like someone punched you." 

"Why hello there." Bella and Edward looked up to see a junior boy walk up behind Katie. 

"Oh, Bella, Edward this is Richard," she introduced even though a sudden fear was in her eyes for a brief second that couldn't escape Bella's notice. "Richard, this is my friends Bella and Edward." After the introductions her eyes turned back to that same dull color. 

"Hello Bella, _Edward_," he hissed. Edward's eyes widen and then narrowed to the point he truly looked like a vampire. Richard shrank back, trying to keep his dignity unsuccessfully. "Good to see you have made some new_ friends_." 

"Richard its not…" 

"We'll _talk_ about this later." 

"Leave her alone," Edward snarled that honestly sounded like a lion growling. "Bella is my girlfriend, she's not cheating." 

"She's _mine_," Richard hissed. It finally dawned on Bella why Edward was acting so cruelly to Richard. It was him, it was him who was hurting Katie and now that she thought about it, he did match the description that Alice had given. 

"Katie is a human being, not someone's property," Bella bellowed. "How dare you stake a claim on her like she's an animal." 

"Bella please don't," Katie begged staring at Richard with fear. Bella bit her tongue so hard it would've bled had she been human, but didn't say anymore. Anything else she said about Richard, Katie would pay for later on. Edward seemed to sense the same thing and visibly winced as Richard's thoughts filled his mind. 

"Come on Katie," Richard hissed roughly grabbing her arm causing her to almost cry in pain. Of course she didn't, since that would be begging for a whole new level of pain. She quickly scampered out of the door. As Richard turned to leave after her, Edward grabbed his arm. He turned trying to glare Edward down….he didn't stand a chance. "What do you want boy?"

"If you dare hurt her," he whispered tightening his grip on his arm to the point where Richard was cringing in pain. "Let's just say, that you'd wish that you hadn't laid eyes on her."

"Why do you care?" he whimpered in an extremely pathetic voice. 

"You think I would sit around and watch my girlfriend's friend being hurt?" 

"She's none of you business." 

"You hurt her, and I'll personally destroy you," Bella growled. 

"It'd love to see you try."

"I would love to see you try…to escape." 

* * *

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. PLEASE REVIEW! Without reviews, I become very sad and I can't write while I'm very sad. Pretty please? 


	7. The knife

AN: If you're wondering if Bella has a new ringtone every five seconds, the answer is yes. 

* * *

"Richard, Richard please! I didn't mean for that to happen! Bella just somehow guessed that I had a black eye and then…" Katie pleaded walking home beside Richard. His face was emotionless, completely blank, except his eyes which only had hatred. "Please it wasn't my fault!" Suddenly a hard blow hit her across the cheek. Her eyes started to glaze over with tears. "Please stop!" she begged as another blow hit her in the eye. 

"Katie how could you do this to me?" he shouted as she felt to the ground. "After all I've done for you? You betray my trust like that!" 

"I'm sorry! I wasn't cheating on you!" she cried as a kick aimed at her ribs struck. 

"That's a lie! Being with the best looking guy in school and expecting me not to know what you were doing?" 

"He's Bella's boyfriend!"

"Just because she has low standards for the people she dates doesn't mean I do!" 

"Richard please!" she begged. "Please, stop," she sobbed. "It wasn't my fault." 

"Yes it was, so stop lying! I thought you would've understood that the last time I had to teach you betrayed me." 

"Please Richard," she cried out in pain on the ground where he kicked her stomach again. "I'm sorry! I was wrong to talk to him!" A slight smile passed Richard's lips. 

"Good Katie, now you understand how I feel. It hurts me to do this much more than you."

"How does it hurt you?" she asked quietly without thinking. 

"What did you just say?" 

"I, I…"

"You're going to wish that you never said that!"

* * *

Bella rested her head against the tree trunk trying to think. Jake draped a long arm around her shoulder. 

"It'll be okay Bells," he reassured her. 

"No it won't, and if things couldn't get any better there is a **pair** of vampires coming through town!" He stiffened. 

"Human bloodsuckers?" he asked grimly. 

"Yes, and we have to sent someone to tell them politely to not hunt in our city. Of course if they're stubborn then we have to not so politely explain that we have a coven of eight and a wolf pack guarding this place." He laughed. 

"Not many bloodsuckers try to challenge you then?"

"Except for the Volutri," she sighed. "They're the only ones who could take us."

"Of course my pack would help you guys them out, you know that."

"Are all boys completely obsessed with fighting?"

"Yes! Come on Bella, you can't deny you like a good fight!"

"I can, and I will."

"Still stubborn, some things never change," Jake laughed. 

"Funny, after all these years, I still come to you when I'm restless."

"And you're still seventeen and I'm almost an old man."

"Oh shut up Jake!" 

"I can't win! I make a remark about how I'm not aging and you are and you explode. Then I make a remark about how I'm aging and how you're not, and you explode again. What do you want me to say?" 

"Oh I don't know, just don't talk." He raised his eyebrows, grinning like a manic. "Ughh…You're just as childish as you were years ago."

"Yep, but things were different back then weren't they?"

"I suppose if you want to think of it that way." 

"I'm running around but there's no place to hide. I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided," her phone rang. 

"Hello?" she answered already having the phone open and on. 

"Bella."

"Alice?" 

"Richard." 

"Where?" 

"West 1st street." Bella shivered, that was the exact street that she nearly was mugged on. 

"I'll get there," Bella promised. 

"I'm going to call Edward. He'll want to know."

"Okay, thanks Alice." She clamped the phone shut and stood up. 

"Need to be somewhere?" Jake inquired. 

"One of my friends is in trouble. I need to get there soon," she sighed. 

"Give me a call if we can help." She half smiled at the pack plural but slipped away silently without another word.

* * *

"Richard," Katie cried pinned against the wall of an alleyway. "Please stop." 

"Not until you learn your lesson," he hissed punching her in the stomach again. 

"You'll kill me," she sobbed. 

"No, but by the time I'm through you'll wish you were," he shouted slapping her across the face. The realization that he probably would kill her seemed to be becoming more and more obvious to her. Summoning the last of her courage and strength, she emptied her lungs in one single scream that broke the dusk air. Then she clamped her eyes closed and prepared to receive one last blow before losing consciousness. 

It never came. Everything became a blur, and happening so fast that she couldn't make sense of it. One second she was pinned above the ground on a wall, the next there was a loud cry, "KATIE!" Then she was sprawled on the ground watching one of the most unbelievable scenes she had ever seen. It was as if she had felt into a horror movie or book. Rain began to beat down on her mangled body, making her sight even more obscured. Richard was staring in disbelief at the pale figure standing in front of her. At first she was sure that person who had knocked Richard off of her was Edward since not many people's skin were that light, but after a second she saw long dark brown hair swaying in the wind. _'No that couldn't be Bella, it can't!'_ she thought. Richard wasn't only a strong boy, but a linebacker on the football team. There was no way that Bella could've tackled him. 

"What are you doing girl?" Richard hissed. 

"I warned you, now you will die." Katie gasped, the voice did belong to Bella, but then she banged her head fairly hard. It was possible she was mistaken. "You'll pay for what you did," she screamed and with that she threw herself on Richard. He expected this, although what he didn't expect was the sheer strength behind the attack. The lunge threw him into the wall, causing it to crack and his arm give a sickening crunch. He yelled out in pain and she threw a punch in his stomach that felt being 

run over by a semi-truck. Bella continued to throw kicks and punches until he fell to the ground completely unconscious. Katie tried to sit up and instantly noticed he wasn't breathing. 

"You…you…killed him…" she gasped staring at Richard's broken body. The bones in his arms and legs jutted out in places that were unnatural. "Bella?" Suddenly she noticed that blood was everywhere and Bella was on her hands and knees, holding her throat as if she was in unconditional pain. 

"Katie," she whispered, her voice husky and hoarse. "Are you alright?" 

"Yes, I…" she groaned. "I think my right leg is broken." 

"Right, I'll get you to my father, just give me a minute."

"Are you hurt?" Katie urgently asked. Bella looked up at her and get her a weak smiled and shook head. 

"You wouldn't understand." 

"What wouldn't I understand? But…I mean…how did you do that?" Bella just shook her head and looked away from the blood. "Bella! At least talk to me!"

"I saved your life, I owe you nothing," Bella responded ignoring the sheer irony of that statement. 

"What are you?" Katie breathed. "Please Bella, tell me!" 

"That's not for me to tell," Bella sighed. 

"What do you mean!" Katie yelled over Bella's cell phone ringing again. 

"Hello?...I got here in time…Of course you knew, sorry…What!...No, not now!...No…" 

"Bella what's going on?" Katie begged. 

"Katie, we have to get out of here,** now**." 

"Why what's going on?" 

"Just trust me!" Bella begged. 

"Bella!" Edward yelled from his silver Volvo. 

"Thank God," Bella sighed. 

"What happened? There's blood everywhere," Edward observed running over to his _'girlfriend'_. 

"Richard attacked Katie; Edward we all need to get out of here, theva-", she stole a glance at Katie before continuing. "The _others_ are coming." 

"Come on, I'll drive you two," he suggested. 

"No, I can't, I need to run. I can't…I can't take it anymore." 

"It's okay Bella, I understand, it's always hard," he reassured. "I'll take her to Carlisle." 

"Okay, thanks," she grinned. 

"Anytime, love," he smiled crookedly. "Come on Katie, let's get Carlisle to take a look at you. You said you think your leg was broken?" She nodded numbly as he reached under her, supporting her in his arms. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Okay," she sighed in defeat. 

"Relax," he ordered. Bella followed behind him as he strapped her in the back seat and sat in the front. 

"Be careful," Bella instructed him. "I'll distract them while you get away." 

"I would rather you drive her there while I took care of the _guests_," Edward sighed. Bella chuckled. 

"You would," she sighed kissing him lightly as rain dripped down her hair. "I'll be fine. I'm not that helpless anymore."

"Of course you're not. I just worry. You know only too well what would happen if I lost you." Bella shivered.

"Meet me at the house; I'll be there not long after you get there." He nodded slowly. "I love you."

"I love you too." With that Bella backed away and the car took off at speeds that made Katie's stomach lurch. 

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" she screamed despite the pain it caused in her ribs when she yelled. For the most part he ignored her. It was obvious that his mind was elsewhere. Probably praying that Bella would be okay, with all that blood on her clothes it would be hard for the vampires to ignore. "Edward?"

"Yes?" 

"What happened?"

"I wasn't there; I should be asking you that."

"No, you knew what happened. That is how you knew to come. How did Bella take a football player?"

"Adrenaline, she was angry you were hurt."

"No, it was barely a fight at all; it was just Bella practically killing Richard." Edward didn't answer; mostly out of having major déjà vu and trying to come up with a practical answer. "Tell me!" 

"You hit your head didn't you?" 

"Yes, but I know what I saw!" 

"Bella had a knife with her; you didn't see it did you?" he lied casually.

"No she didn't!" 

"Yes she did, you didn't see it first because you weren't facing her." 

"But she…" 

"Did have a knife," he finished in a tone of voice that proved he wouldn't argue the point any further. "Now what is your telephone number?"

"Home you mean?"

"I need to call your parents to tell them where you are."

"Bella…Bella…won't go to court will she?"

"Possibly, not to jail though, provided you explain how he was about to kill you and she was defending you."

"But she didn't have a knife!" 

"Katie, trust me. She did."

"No she didn't," Katie whispered. "She didn't." Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"You're making this exceptionally difficult." 

"Good, then you'll tell me what's going on. Why did Bella have to leave? Who are the_ others_?" 

"So many questions," he mumbled to himself. "She's worse than Bella was." 

"Huh?" she inquired. "I'm worse than Bella was with what?" 

"No more questions, I need to think, and you're making it extremely difficult. Think happy things," he ordered Katie who didn't understand the double meaning behind it. Her thoughts and words were becoming so similar, Edward was afraid he would answer one of her thoughts instead of her questions. 

"Umm, where are we?" she remarked as he headed out into what appeared the forest. 

"Where my family lives." 

"Wait you and Bella live together?" 

"Yes, with our adopted parents."

"YOU'RE BROTHER AND SISTER!" 

"No, of course not; she's Jasper and Rosalie's sister. I'm Alice and Emmett's brother." 

"Oh, I guess that's okay then. It's still really strange. Sorry, I mean, I didn't for that to come out like-"

"Its okay, our family is a little different."

"Yea, it must be fun to live with so many people." 

"It has its benefits for sure." 

"I only have my brother who is about ten years older than me, and out of college. So basically it's like being an only child." 

"I'm lucky to have my brothers and sisters," he replied turning quickly driving up to a large white house. "Speaking of my siblings," he trailed off staring at Rosalie and Emmett on the front lawn despite the rain. He silently collected Katie from the backseat trying to ignore the two. Emmett raised his eyebrows, but said nothing which was unusual for him. Probably why would be is that most humans (except for Bella) would be freaked out if he made some comment about bringing a human there hence hinting the family wasn't human. Rose just glared daggers at Edward who merely ignored her. "Carlisle," he said at conversion voice, but of course he could still hear it. 

"Yes Edward?" he replied walking down the stairs. Taking in the broken girl in his arms, "What happened to her?" 

"Her boyfriend was about to kill her, Bella _stabbed_ him to protect her," he indicated to Katie. 

"Ah I see," Carlisle answered knowing good and well what Edward meant by 'stabbed'. "I'll take care of her." Suddenly the door flew open and a very wet looking Bella stumbled in.

"I think I lost them, it wasn't easy though and they may have known all along I was leading them on," Bella gasped. "I am in a serious need to dry off," she chuckled running a hand through her wet matted hair. Edward smiled handing Katie to Carlisle, heading over to Bella. Katie was amazed at how easily she was passed from the two. It was if she was as light as a rag doll. She always knew she was skinny, but this was taking things a little far. 

"Bella!" she yelled as Carlisle sat her down on the couch and began to patch her up. Bella glanced up to look her in the eyes. 

"Yes Katie?"

"You didn't have a knife did you?" Bella stole a fleeting look at Edward which didn't escape her notice. 

"Of course I did, what did you think? I beat him to death?"

"You didn't have a knife!"

"Katie you hit your head, you could have been imagining things," Bella calmly replied. 

"No! Please just tell me what's going on!" 

"She knows too much to not tell her," Carlisle said quietly. 

"She'll think we're nuts!" Bella shouted. 

"No I won't!" Katie shouted. "Just tell me." 

"I don't think-", Bella started. 

"Say it!"

"We're vampires."

* * *

AN: Told ya that I write faster when I'm happy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 


	8. Elizabeth Mason

"What?" Katie gaped, eyes wide. _'Okay, this is crazier than the knife theory they were trying to make me believe.' _"You can't be serious."

"I know it's not very believable," Bella sighed. "But you wanted the truth." 

"So what you're saying is that if I sliced open my arm, you would go nuts?"

"I wouldn't highly recommend that," Edward laughed. 

"I guess that would explain why you were going insane while there were all that blood around, I mean…Wait a second, no! This is so wrong! Vampires don't exist!" Katie yelped. 

"Katie," Bella exhaled massaging her temples. 

"Yes?" Katie responded reluctantly. 

"Think of the most random thing you know of. No, think of a really random sentence," she instructed. Katie raised her eyebrows, _'Okay they are crazy.' _

"Um, why?" 

"Just do it," Bella sighed winking at Edward who was smirking already. 'Whatever, I'll play along, okay….Silver kiwis dance on the strawberry mountain.' 

"Silver kiwis dance on the strawberry mountain," Edward laughed. Katie's jaw dropped, _'What is he a mind reader!'_ "Yes actually I am a mind reader." Carlisle shook his head playfully at his son. "You believe us now?" 

"No! Just because you have some weird ability, doesn't mean you're a vampire!" 

"Wonder how we knew that Richard was hurting you? Better than that, how did I know when and where to be to save you?" Bella inquired. Katie couldn't come with a logical or intelligent answer, therefore continued to stare. "Alice has visions of the future. She saw you being attacked by someone, that's when I decided to keep an eye on you. Then when Richard walked up, Edward read his mind and knew it was him all along." She was nearly speechless. 

"You're really serious about this aren't you?" 

"Very, do you believe us?" Bella asked. 

"I guess so, all of that is too much for just chance. One question though, don't vampires drink…?" 

"Blood?" Edward questioned. Katie nodded scrutinizing the two of them, preparing to accuse them of the few murders that had occurred in Forks. "Yes, but our family only drinks animal blood. It's not as satisfying as human blood, but we don't want to be monsters. None of us really had a choice in this, except for Bella," he grinned. 

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice?" Katie asked. 

"Most of us were dying when we were changed into a vampire. Carlisle changed me, Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett. Jasper and Alice joined the family later on after being changed." 

"And Bella? You said she had a choice." 

"That's a really long story," Bella chuckled. "But Edward was the one who changed me." 

"Why did you change her if she had a choice?" 

"Because I wanted to be one." 

"Uh, why? If resisting blood is as bad as you say, then why would you want that life?" 

"Because I was the idiot who fell in love with a vampire." 

"Oh, well then, I'm guessing that's where the long story comes in?" 

"Yes, and well I wasn't lying when I said I was the clumsiest girl ever. I was-"

"The most accident prone human to walk this earth?" Alice snickered leaning against the doorframe of the room. 

"Right," Bella rolled her eyes. "ANYWAY the point is that, I'm the only one in the family who this life." 

"Wow, if everybody in school knew abo-", Katie started. 

"NO!" Carlisle, Bella, Edward, and Alice all yelled at the same time. "You can't tell anybody about this, in fact we really shouldn't have told you to begin with," Bella said. 

"Are you going to have to change me too?" she shivered. Bella titled her head to one side, blowing a few strands of hair out of her face. 

"No, I don't think so, provided you don't tell anybody what we just told you. In fact you can pretend you don't know anything at all. If we're going to continue to go to this school, you have to act normal. In other words, you can't treat us any different, like you're afraid of us."

"I can, but just out of curiosity, what will happen if I do tell someone?" 

"The Volutri will kill us all," Edward replied his eyes casting down. "That nearly happened to us with Bella."

"That's another reason I had to become a vampire, they would kill me, possibly along with my family if I didn't. So I was in a way life or death situation."

"Oh, wow," Katie gasped. 

"What makes things a lot worse that I didn't tell you, I think that one of the vampires that were following me, was Jane." Alice and Edward's eyes widened in horror. 

"How is that possible?" Edward whispered. 

"I wasn't watching the Volutri ever since Bella became a vampire. There wasn't ever a reason to. But why would they even bother?" Alice asked. 

"More importantly why did they instantly follow Bella when she started running?" 

"They could be wanting to pick a fight with us," Bella suggested. 

"They know we have a soft spot for humans. They could've made the connection of the blood and dead body, with Bella running away," Alice said. 

"Keep an eye out Alice, we might to worry about more than our own safety," Bella instructed turning to face Katie. "It may not be safe for you anymore to be left alone." 

"No, it isn't," a young voice snickered. All whirled around to see Jane walking in the door, followed by Caius. Edward instantly stiffened and shifted so that his body was in front of Bella, while Bella focused every ounce of her attention on Jane to make her unable to hurt anyone. Alice watched both Jane and the future like a hawk. "Why hello there Edward, Bella, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Not long enough," Edward hissed so low that only Bella and Alice could hear. 

"What do we have the pleasure of your presence?" Carlisle greeted pleasantly. 

"We have reason to believe that you are allowing _another_ human in on our secret." Jane replied, observing Katie closely. Katie instantly knew that this was what normal vampires were like, cruel and unforgiving. "Your family has a nasty habit of doing this you know." 

"Don't try anything Jane," Bella snarled. Jane glowered at her knowing well that as long as Bella was focused on her, she was powerless. "You're outnumbered." As if on cue, Rosalie and Emmett entered behind the two to stand beside Alice. Jane growled, she was cornered and by Bella's smirk she knew it too. 

"You cannot protect the human forever," she hissed. 

"You'll never come close to her," Alice said. 

"Against the entire Volutri, you don't stand a chance," Caius sneered. 

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Bella recited. "We're not your only enemies Jane and you're a fool if you think so." 

"You are willing to risk everything on one human," Jane snickered. "It is your choice."

"This isn't just about the human, it's about all the vampires you've murdered," Edward hissed. 

"There have been many unjustified murders at your clan's hands," Carlisle added quietly. It was obvious he wouldn't enjoy going to war with anybody, but was willing to back up his children. 

"Yea! It's about time we stopped listening to those idiots!" Emmett happily yelled. "Now if you would, GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!" he roared at Caius and Jane. Bella rolled her eyes; at least Emmett was excited about this. 

"Very well but when you are destroyed," Jane began turning to face Katie with her cold red eyes. "The human shall die." 

"We won't be the ones to die," Edward growled. "We will fight and you will die." 

"Valiant boy, or perhaps just stupid, exactly like your mother." Edward froze, completely transfixed on Jane. 

"What do you know of my mother?"

"She like you, didn't partake in drinking human blood, and chose to defend them; her destruction in the same way." 

"My mother was a vampire!" 

"Yes, a vampire took a fancy to her and changed her so they could be together. Like mother like son I suppose," she laughed glancing at Bella. "Of course she wasn't freely unfaithful to your father, so she ran away."

"But I saw her die! She was unconscious when she died!" 

"You would think that, when you were off tending to other patients, the male vampire bit her injecting only a drop of venom into her system that wouldn't allow her to totally die. It was quite ingenious, and because she was unconscious from the disease, she wouldn't cry out in pain. The venom made her heart slow to the point where a human would think that she was dead. She grew attached to a group of humans, and chose to protect them. As punishment she was executed by our guards. Who knew that she could suffer so much without asking for death? She never screamed, no matter how harshly I tortured h-", Jane said. 

"STOP IT!" Bella begged. "Please stop," she pleaded noticing how numb and stiff Edward had become. Katie had officially become terrified. 

"No matter how harshly I tortured I her, before her death," she finished smirking. Without any warning, Edward roared and lunged at Jane. Caius was instantly at her side to help before Emmett and Rosalie had sprung upon him. Bella clawed at Jane, assuring that she couldn't hurt Edward with her ability. Carlisle took a defensive position in front of Katie, not allowing anyone to come close to her. After a few seconds Jane and Edward were tussling brawling on the front lawn, Edward having pushed her out the window in one of his tackles. Bella followed behind leaping through the broken glass, snarling and joining the brawl.

Not much later Emmett, Rosalie, and Caius were tumbling out of the open door out into the open. Alice and Carlisle watched the situation carefully, guarding over Katie in case Jane or Caius broke free of their siblings. 

"What do you see Alice?" Carlisle asked anxiously. 

"Our family will be fine, that's all I can tell. I'm not sure about Jane or Caius."

"I wish so deeply Jane hadn't said those things, so much could've have been avoided without her causing Edward to lose control."

"I know," Alice sighed. Katie stared outside trying to truly connect that the new kids, her friends at school were these fierce fighters, who were fighting for her safety and for revenge. 

"This is my fault," Katie began to sob. Alice sat beside her, wrapping a cold arm around her shoulders. 

"No it isn't, don't ever think that way," she soothed quietly. Outside, loud screams echoed along with the sounds of metal being ripped apart. "Cover your ears!" Alice ordered. 

"JANE!" Caius roared as one final screech sounded. "You shall regret this!" Caius bellowed throwing Rosalie off into Emmett who easily caught her, and sprinting into the forest. Steadily a smoke stack began piling up from an area in the yard. Quietly, Emmett still holding Rosalie proceeded in, followed by Edward with Bella on his heels. 

"Oh Edward," Bella cried throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry." Edward didn't respond, but gently wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"You okay?" Emmett asked quietly. Edward nodded slowly, burying his face in his wife's hair, attempting to breathe evenly. 

"Edward?" Carlisle said. 

"I'm sorry for losing my temper, I couldn't…"

"I understand Edward," Carlisle replied. 

"We all do," Bella added nuzzling into his chest. "It's not your fault." 

"Edward?" Alice asked. 

"Yes?"

"Was she lying?" 

"She did see my mother as a vampire."

"Well, there's no avoiding a battle now," Rosalie sighed. Luckily Emmett was smart enough not to add in his views and opinions on fighting Demetri. 

"First things first, who are we going to try to contact?" 

"Denali's family," Carlisle suggested. 

"Peter and Charlotte," Alice added. 

"Maybe the werewolves would help," Bella put in. "And besides I think that there will be a few more vampires that would want the Volutri out." 

"What about her?" Alice indicated to Katie. 

"Right hold on," Bella instructed flipping open her phone and dialing in the familiar number. 

"Hey Jake?"

"Hey Bells, what's wrong? You sound worried."

"I was wondering if you could look after a human for a little while."

"Babysitting humans that get wrapped up in vampires is what we werewolves do best," he remarked sarcastically. 

"Please Jake!"

"Okay okay, just drop her by and we'll look after her."

"And there's something else too."

"Yes?"

"The Volutri want war with us, and we'll need help."

"Some things really never do change do they?" 

AN: Right then…that was a little much don't you think? This story is practically a combination of three different ideas I had. That's really sad, anyhow, PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	9. The wolf and the girl

Jake leaned against the doorframe grinning like an idiot as the blue mustang pulled up. Bella swiftly opened the door and scooped up Katie in her arms.

"Wow Bella, what have you gotten this poor girl into?" he laughed at her frazzled expression.

"A lot more than she deserved, Carlisle has patched her up," Bella indicated to the white bandages wrapped around her arms and stomach. "But she got the pleasure of watching a vampire being put out of existence, which isn't exactly fun for a human. Trust me, I would know."

"Ouch, she okay?" he asked taking in the fearful glaze in her eyes as they drew closer.

"I guess so; she just needs someone to look after her for a little while," Bella sighed. "This is all my fault. I should've just dropped her off at the hospital after I saved her from that jerk Richard."

"Seriously Bells, you need to stop blaming yourself for everything."

"I know, I know."

"Oh well, we'll work on your mental issues later," Jake laughed. Bella scowled at him but stretched out her arms to give him the girl.

"No! No! Bella please don't leave me!" Katie screamed suddenly. "Please no!" she sobbed.

"Is she okay?"

"Katie its okay, Jake is a friend of mine. He'll look after you," she soothed. "I know you're scared, but don't worry, everything will be okay."

"But he's not in your family, is he? Is he one of those vamp-", she began to rant before Jake roared in laughter.

"She….thinking I'm….a VAMPIRE!!" He laughed clutching his stomach.

"Haha very funny Jake, please get a hold on yourself," Bella rolled her eyes.

"But wait if he's not a vampire, how does he know you are?" Katie inquired. Jake raised his eyebrows at Bella who shrugged.

"It wasn't my secret to tell."

"Oh well, I guess I can tell her. I'm one of the elders now anyhow. Okay, everyone on the reservation pretty much, is a werewolf," Jake bluntly announced.

"A werewolf?" she shivered.

"Yea normally vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies…." Bella began.



"But considering the fact Bella is anything but normal, we still are pretty good friends," Jake grinned.

"Even when he annoys the heck out of me," Bella smirked. "Don't worry Katie, he's harmless…mostly."

"Apparently not any worse than the crowd you've been with today," Jake countered. "Come on Katie. We, werewolves are here to save you from corruption of the bloodsuckers!"

"Hilarious Jake," Bella sarcastically remarked. "Can you stand?"

"Yea, I'm fine," Katie mumbled. It didn't help her case at all that she nearly fell on her face when Bella sat her on her feet. "I'm fine," she slurred stumbling again. Jake slung a long arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks Jake, I owe you," Bella yelled sprinting back to her car.

"Come on inside, you look as pale as Bella," he snickered.

"Oh you poor dear!" Hannah cooed over Katie as she ate ravenously. She had been starving the entire day but couldn't really get something to eat at the Cullen's since they hadn't needed to supply for a human for well over fifty years. "What happened to you?"

"I was nearly," Katie began suddenly realizing her mouth had been full. She clamped her mouth closed, blushing furiously.

"Oh don't worry about it," Hannah laughed recognizing what was bothering her. "The boys I have to put up with _weren't just_ raised by a pack of wolves." Jake laughed snaking an arm around her waist.

"Okay, enough jokes at my expense," Jake snickered. Hannah nodded, still smiling like a Cheshire cat. She leaned her head against his chest, slowly drawing circles on his skin with her fingernails.

"So you were saying?"

"So I was nearly killed by my ex-boyfriend, but Bella tackled him and saved me. Of course there was blood everywhere and Bella looked like she was having a seizure. Then Edward brought me to their house and that's when those other vampires came."

"The Volturi?" Jake snarled.

"I think so; they kept saying that they were going to kill me. Then they made Edward so angry he attacked the girl and killed her…I think."



"Oh my, it must've been a rough day for you," Hannah soothed.

"No wonder you instantly believed me when I told you we were werewolves," Jake laughed. "You probably would've believed me if I said I could stop the sun from rising."

"Yea, I'll believe anything now. But why did Bella tell you to babysit me?"

"She's probably got a lot to worry about now, especially with the Volutri."

"Great, JUST great, all my friends have to fight over me."

"No, the Volutri were already looking for ways to provoke the Cullen's coven, they just weren't sure how. They need a descent reason to attack," Jacob replied. "Besides, you shouldn't worry that much, those vamps can take care of themselves," he added with a grin.

"Sweetie there's nothing you could do anyway," Hannah put in smoothing Katie's ruffled hair. "It's out of your hands."

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" A husky voice yelled from the doorway. Katie looked up from her chicken for a brief moment to see a young boy of about sixteen scamper in the room. "What's going on?" he smiled at his parents.

"We have a visitor," Hannah gestured to Katie.

"Oh hey," he turned to stare at Katie. His eyes widen slightly, and a curious look crept into his expression. It was as if he was watching a beautiful and exotic work of art. "I….I…" he stammered. Jake suddenly looked interested in the look in his son's eyes. "I'm Jesse," he finally managed to get out.

"Hi, I'm Katie," she smiled warmly if not somewhat awkwardly.

"Katie," he grinned repeating the name liking the ring of it. Katie raised her eyebrows; there wasn't really anything horribly uncommon about her. _'Why he acting like I'm this, I have no clue,'_ she thought. "Hey, how long are you staying?"

"Erm, I sorta was dropped off here by Bella. I frankly don't know, I'm praying that my parents don't freak out."

"Relax, I already called them. I explained the whole Richard thing to them," Hannah stated. Katie shivered at the name Richard and the bruises on her arms and knees began extremely sore.

"What 'whole Richard thing'?" Jesse snarled.

"Her boyfriend abused her, the poor little thing," Hannah sighed. Jesse's reaction surprised everyone, including his parents. He uttered a growl and when off on a long list of profanities.

"JESSE!!" His mother yelled. He seemed to snap out of it, and gave his mother an apologetic smile.



"Sorry mom," he amended, although the words and tone never matched his eyes; furious and hurt like he himself had been wounded.

"Anyway, your parents also think it would be okay if you spent a little time off of school and got away. We don't need to explain the details to the extent that would include vampires or werewolves," she winked.

"Thanks," Katie gratefully replied. "So, am I sleeping on the lawn?" she joked trying to hide the curiosity behind it.

"Oh no, but Jesse will be."

"Hey!" Jesse complained.

"You can have his room, it is sort of small and messy but it'll suffice."

"I'm fine with her taking my room, but do I really have to sleep on the lawn?"

"Oh you'll live," Hannah snickered. "No you can have the couch. Although I'm not sure if you'll fit." She was right of course; Jesse was nearly as tall as Jake was from the werewolf growth spurt.

"I'll figure something out," he said.

"Oh good the rain is clearing up, I was afraid you wouldn't be able to have your campfire tonight," Hannah said.

"Yeah, we might actually manage to run David out now," he laughed. "He's not the only werewolf now!"

"You're a werewolf?" Katie blurted out. "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's alright," Jesse smiled warmly in way that it was impossible to feel stupid or insignificant. "When you reach a certain age, its different for everyone, you transform into a werewolf."

"So you don't need a full moon then?" Jesse and Jake burst out laughing, while Hannah scowled at both of them. "I take that as a no."

"I thought you learned not to take a lot of legends about mythical creatures seriously from the vampires!" Jake laughed.

"Sorry, apparently I have a lot to learn," she grinned and joined in laughing.

"Hey! Why don't you come to the campfire with us?" Jesse suggested. Katie looked slightly hesitant. "Come on! It would be fun! We don't bite! Okay so we do, but, you get the idea." Katie stared at him the entire time while he rambled on. She never realized how cute a boy could be while he's desperately trying to get a girl to go on a date with him without acting perverted.

"Sure," she replied without thinking twice about it.



"Really?" he asked. She could easily read the innocent excitement in his voice.

"Why not?" she laughed.

"Let's go then!" he announced grabbing her arm and nearly dragging her out the door. She pretended she didn't feel the electric shock like feeling that passed through her entire being when he touched her arm.

"Where are we going exactly?" she asked as the chill fall air hit her square in the face.

"It's not far, maybe quarter mile," he reassured her. "It'll be fun! I promise." She couldn't doubt the confidence in his voice. It actually really was enjoyable to Katie, all of Quillettes were unbelievably amiable. Instantly, she was fast friends with Maliha, Quil's and Claire's daughter, and Jaci, Jared's and Kim's daughter. Also, she couldn't help but notice the protectiveness that Jesse seemed to have. Especially the way he watched her, it would make her self-conscious although the way he did just made her feel …_loved_. It was never like the way Richard would stare at her; it made her feel special and wanted. Richard's stares usually centered around lower than her collarbone. Jesse was never that way; he always would stare right into her eyes and then smile. It amazed her how he could make her feel in meeting him in a few hours, when Richard couldn't in three months.

"You know it really stinks we don't go to the same school," Maliha complained through a marshmallow in her mouth that half muffled her words.

"Maliha! Some lady you are!" Arun laughed.

"I'm a born tomboy, get over it," she growled. "I'm just as tough as all of you."

"Well let's just see when we're all werewolves!" Skah jeered. "Then we'll show you girls that we're in charge of the pack!"

"Wanna bet?" Jaci laughed at her brother. "Once you imprint you're totally on your knees at whatever they want. Besides, Leah already proved that girls can be werewolves too you know."

"So? You'll never be the Alpha, right Jesse?"

"I wouldn't be so sure," he laughed. "These girls may have the entire pack under their control by the time we're all werewolves."

"Good puppy," Jaci and Maliha snickered. "You see? He's smart!" Katie just giggled slightly, this also wasn't anything like the outings she had, had with her friends at school. Usually the guys were mercilessly flirting with the girls, but here they had such brother, sister relationships that it would seem weird for them to be flirting. Slowly everyone was called in by their parents, the disadvantages of being fifteen and younger, until only Jesse and Katie were left and it was nearly pitch dark except for the firelight.

"So you had fun?" he playfully asked.



"Yes! Your friends are so nice!"

"Just wait until they start to fight over the hot dogs, then they won't appear so nice. You're lucky it was only marshmallows tonight," he snickered.

"I'll keep that in mind," she sighed unconsciously leaning on Jesse's shoulder. The natural feeling about the movement surprised her, but not as much as his response. He slowly wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer. She looked up into his perfectly dark black eyes. It didn't help at all that the fire made small orange flickers in his eyes. _'What are you doing?! You just met this boy a few hours ago!'_ she subconscious screamed. Katie quickly threw the voice out of her mind, before touching his warm lips with her own. Jesse smiled, enjoying the taste of her lips, strawberry. As much as Katie kept throwing the voices out of her head that kept screaming how many different ways this was wrong and how she should stop and walk away, they kept coming back; although they were a little muffled to say the least when he began to tease her by nibbling on her bottom lip. Slowly she broke away from him, still slightly dazed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jesse asked.

"No! No, it's…I just met you and…"

"I'm really sorry, I just couldn't help myself. You're so beautiful."

"Oh, well," she smiled slightly blushing. That was another thing that Richard had never done; he never called her beautiful. He had on occasion told her she was sexy but never beautiful. "Thank you," she stammered.

"No problem," he grinned brushing a loose strand of dark hair behind her ears. "So today must have been really hard on you."

"Well I learned that werewolves and vampires existed and nearly killed by my ex, so yea I suppose you could say that was eventful."

"How'd they convince you that they weren't joking?"

"Edward read my mind and they used the logic of how they knew when and where I was when I was attacked." He seemed to wince at the words attacked.

"Are you okay now?"

"Just a few bruises and cuts, I'm fine."

"So I was wondering….."

"Yes?"

"Do you want prove werewolves exist?"



"But I already believe you guys."

"I know that, but do you want to see one?" She only then seemed to grasp what he was saying, and nodded slowly. "Be right back," he leapt off the log they were seated on and loped into the forest. Within about thirty seconds and large canine approached Katie. Her instincts were telling her run, mostly out of wolf equals danger instinct that's planted in most people's heads, especially if it's a large wolf.

"Hey," Katie grinned as the russet colored wolf sprinted over, sitting down next to the log, wagging his tail furiously. Slowly he edged his nose under her hand, until she was stroking his muzzle. A deep rumble resounded in his chest. She smiled and began scratching the fur behind his ears that only made the rumble louder. "You know, for a wolf, you're really sweet," she sighed happily which resulted in a grin that showed all his sparkling white teeth, his tongue rolled out one side. She suddenly shivered against the cold as the night wind picked up speed. Jesse instantly reacted, leaping behind the log and allowing her to lean against his stomach. She gently stroked his shoulder-blade in thanks. Contently, the girl and wolf drifted off to sleep.

"Well, well, well," Jake snickered from the house window watching the scene with curiosity. "It appears our little Jesse isn't so little anymore."

* * *

AN: Well that was fun. Bet ya never heard that pairing before. I'm really sorry to anybody who has written one, but Edward and Bella's son/daughterXJacob's son/daughter, is so often repeated. I just wanted to try something new. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	10. Imprint and the pack

Katie moaned and turned slightly in the thick russet colored fur. Suddenly, the realization that she was sleeping on a werewolf and on top of that a boy that kissed within hours of meeting him, hit her. Quickly her memories flooded back into her mind and apparently her sleeping on a wolf was the most normal thing she had done that day compared to the accident with the vampires from the Volutri.

"Morning," she sighed running her nails over his spine and shoulder. He mumbled a wolfish yawn exposing all of his white gleaming teeth. "So apparently you ended up sleeping on the lawn anyway," she teased as Jesse silently shook with laughter. "Any idea what happened last night?" Jesse grinned and shook his head. "Thanks for letting me sleep…erm…on top of you," she awkwardly said. He extended his head and licked her hand gently. Katie just guessed this meant something like, 'You're welcome.' "Can you change back? I feel like I'm talking to myself." Jesse suddenly looked really sheepish. "What? What's wrong?" He shook his head quickly. "Wait, where are your clothes?" Jesse turned around to point his head towards the forest. "Oh, well then," she blushed not realizing that if he changed back right then and there, that he wouldn't have any clothes.

Quickly he loped back to the forest, leaving Katie alone besides the still smoking fire pit. Judging by the sun, it was somewhere in between nine and ten o'clock.

"Hey!" Jesse yelled clad only his jeans. "Sorry about that," he smirked. "I somehow thought you prefer me in clothes."

"Well, um, yes…."

"It's alright; you just learned that werewolves existed yesterday. I can't expect you to know everything already!" he laughed at Katie embarrassed expression.

"Um Jesse?"

"Yes?" he instantly sobered up.

"About last night, did, I mean about the…" she stammered trying to find the right words.

"The kissing?"

"Yes."

"What about it?"

"Did it mean something? What I mean is I've kissed a lot of guys at parties, and never spoke to them again. I just wanted to know what you think about me."

"Speaking of knowing stuff about werewolves, you should know something before I answer that."

"What are you talking about?" she titled her head to one side. NOTHING was simple anymore.

"Take a walk with me," he instructed taking her by the hand and guiding her forward into the forest. The trees wound around in what seemed like a maze. Everything was a beautiful explosion of reds, oranges, and yellows with the beginning of fall.

"It's beautiful, but how do you get around here without getting lost?"

"I grew up here, I did get lost once when I was really young though."

"What happened? How'd you get out?"

"Bella found me, and took me back home. She's a good friend of mine."

"Are werewolves and vampires supposed to be good friends?"

"As a matter of fact no, not at all, in fact they're supposed to be enemies," he sighed brushing a limb out of the way and holding it back so Katie could pass safely. "But Bella is...different. She sort of has friends of all different categories of species."

"Are you ever going to answer my question?" Katie asked indignantly. "If you don't like me then just say it!"

"NO! It's not like that at all! It's just werewolves, when they find the one person who they're supposed to be with, I guess you can say their soul mate, they imprint on them."

"What's imprinting?"

"It's basically finding the other half of you, and you're bonded to them. To be whatever they need, a friend, a big brother, or," he gulped. "A lover."

"So how does this tie in to how you feel about me?"

"I kind of just told you, if I'm right," he grinned. Her eyes widen and jaw dropped. "I know, you just had," he shivered. "Problems with your ex-boyfriend, but I wouldn't be like that. In fact I would _kill _that boy for hurting you. I would rip him apart," he began to rant.

"Sorry," she smiled weakly. "Bella already beat you to it."

"Dang it! I would've loved to kill him myself," he hissed. "So, you don't believe me do you?"

"I…I was wondering why you looked at me like that down at the campfire, like I was something special," she sighed.

"That doesn't prove much, 'cause you are special," Jesse smiled sheepishly swiftly turning right at a fork in the path that walked beside a creek bed. The water made a slight gurgling sound as it passed along the rocks. Katie burst out laughing much to Jesse's surprise.

"You must have imprinted on me!" she laughed clutching her stomach. "Otherwise you would've realized that there's nothing at all special about me!"

"Katie," he hissed cupping her cheeks in his large hands. "You are the most beautiful and kind girl I've ever met."

"You're delirious," she rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious," Jesse replied, his voice becoming softer. "And I'll prove it too you," he added bending down and kissing her gently on the lips praying that she wouldn't reject him. She didn't disappoint, and this time she didn't feel like it was kissing some guy on a crazy whim. This time when she kissed boy, it felt completely real. She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him harder. He grinned in return and licked the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance. She moaned and parted her lips slowly, allowing him to take control.

"Well well well, Jesse," Maliha laughed as the two broke their kiss apart quickly, but never stepped out of each other's arms. "No wonder you kept awfully quiet last night!" Katie promptly began blushing furiously while Jesse adopted a 'little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar' expression.

"So?" Jesse laughed holding Katie against his chest. "You say that like it's a bad thing!"

"So you imprinted huh?" Jaci asked.

"Yep," he grinned.

"Well crud! There goes my plan to ask you out!" Jaci complained winking.

"Sorry J, I'm no longer up for grabs," he grinned. "Of course you were serious."

"EWWW!!" Maliha squealed. "Jesse you're like our brother, and that would be just plain creepy!"

"Yea tell me about it! Dating you is like dating Skah!" Jaci yelped.

"Okay now that, that is settled, go away!" Jesse snickered. "Can't a guy get a little privacy with his girlfriend?" Katie instantly was blushing at the word 'girlfriend'.

"Not when he has a pack around to spy on him! Besides your father needs you back home. That's why we were following you to start with," Maliha explained.

"Dad? I wonder why."

"Something about a vamp war or something,"

"The Volturi," Katie gasped. "No…"

"She knows about it too?" Jaci asked.

"We have to go now," Jesse said pushing pass the two, towing Katie behind him through the forest.

"Where are we going?" she questioned as Jesse began walking faster forcing her to jog behind him. "Jesse!" Abruptly there was a loud howl that pierced the morning sky that sent chills down her spine. "What's going on?"

"The pack is gathering, and I have to go with them," he replied quietly. "I'm part of the pack now, I have to go."

"No," she began to sob. "Please don't leave. Please."

"I know Katie," he pulled her into his arms in a tight hug. "I know," he soothed her rocking her back and forth.

"I finally get a boyfriend who honestly loves me, and then he has to leave," she sobbed.

"It's alright, it's not like I'm gone forever. It's just a pack meeting," he laughed.

"No, it's more than that. You're going to go to war along with the Cullens soon. I can't lose you," she cried. "You really are the other half of my heart."

"I know, I know, I'll come back. I promise," he swore. Suddenly she looked pensive and deep in thought. "Katie?"

"Take me with you."

"No," he groaned. "No; anything but that."

"Please, I need to be there. Besides I want to see my friends again," she smiled tracing the features of his face gently with her fingertip. "Please Jesse."

"Fine, but when I tell you that it is time to come back here, you will listen."

"Yes, I promise," she sighed.

"I'll send Jaci or Maliha to pick you up, that way you have to come home. I won't have you on the battle field."

"Thank you Jesse," Katie smiled.

"You're welcome," he half groaned. "Give me one second," he scampered into the darkness of the forest for a brief minute before reappearing as the russet colored wolf. Slowly he crouched down, lowering his right shoulder blade completely to the ground meaning for her to climb on. Katie sighed but did as he wanted clambering onto his back. She silently marveled at the way it felt to touch the strong muscles of his wolf form. He growled lightly as if to say 'Be careful' or 'Hold on'. He bounded through the trees until he was on the brink of a large clearing. Several wolves much larger than Jesse were collected in a half circle. Probably the worst part was that all of them turned to either stare or glare at them.

_'What is she doing here?'_ David hissed.

_'Yes Jesse, what are you doing?'_ Paul growled.

_'Hey, leave the kid alone,'_ Seth defended.

_'I'm sure Jesse has a perfectly good reason for bringing her here,' _Jake calmly replied.

'She knows the Cullens and needs to talk to them,' Jesse's eyes narrowed.

_'Whole lot a crap if you ask me,'_ David rolled his eyes.

_'Well nobody asked you,'_ Jesse growled.

'Look, everyone calm down,' Sam ordered.

_'Yea, look at the poor kid. She looks scared out of her wits,'_ Quil commented.

_'Then it's settled she can come with us,'_ Jake promptly announced. Sam nodded slowly at Katie to try to reassure her. It seemed to work as she visibly relaxed her stiff muscles.

Jesse smiled at his father, _'Thanks dad.'_

'_Alright, now we need to move quickly. The head vampire has asked us to be there by noon. The Volutri will wait till night but that is all the time we have. We'll have to get pass the city in daylight, and this won't be easy if we don't want to be seen. Going around is the only option, follow my lead. If I tell you to stop, then do it,'_ Sam ordered. _'Let's go!'_ and with that he took off running towards the center of Forks. Behind him, Jake, Paul, Jared, Leah, Embry, Quil, Seth, David, and the rest of the pack followed in suit. However one wolf which was considerably smaller than the rest caught Jesse's eye. It was a light brown with an extremely fearful look on his face.

'_Damian?'_ Jesse asked cautiously.

'_Jesse?'_ the wolf asked. Jesse nodded grinning_. 'Thank God, I can't tell you how relieved I am that it's not just me and David.'_

'_Stop complaining, I had to live through David in my head!' _

'_How'd you know it was me?'_

'_Looked familiar I guess,' _Jesse shrugged.

'_I guess I should've known with Katie on your back, lover boy,' _Damian smirked.

'_Whatever, come on!' _Jesse ordered bounding behind David. Katie was officially terrified. One she was surrounded by a group of werewolves that could easily tear her apart if she made them angry. Two, she could easily fall off of Jesse. Granted Damian would probably catch her if she did, but it was still a concern. Three, her friends were going to war and there was nothing she could do to help them.

Quickly darting through alleyways and on the outskirts of the town, it was a miracle that they made it out without being caught by a human. Up in the distance, several tents were sent up in the clearing where ironically the Cullens and werewolves had taken down the newborns. It seemed everyone was busy.

Edward and Carlisle was conferring with the numbers they had and battle strategy. Bella was off arguing with another vampire that apparently was a friend of a friend, who apparently didn't understand vampires couldn't hunt in the city. Emmett and Jasper were going over fighting strategy while their wives, Alice and Rosalie were giving out rations of human or animal blood, (all of which was stolen from a blood bank).

"Oh my," Katie gasped. "There's so many of them," she remarked at the never ending groups of vampires. Jesse barked a laugh at her wide eyes. Bella turned from the very irritable vampiress, to run over to them.

"Jake!" she called as he leapt right in front of her. "Hey Jake! I finally don't have to wait at the sidelines!" Jake grinned licking her from her chin to her hairline. "JAKE!!" she complained. Jake luckily dodged her whack as now, she probably could hurt him if she wanted to.

"Good you're here," Carlisle said calmly. "We need to go over strategy."

* * *

AN: Okay, so I didn't get this chapter beta-read but I'm still new to it so I'll get the next chapter read over. Sorry about that.


	11. The mother

"How do our numbers stand?" Edward translated for the massive black wolf, Sam.

"Not horrible but not excellent," Carlisle sighed. "Too many vampires are afraid to commit to our side because they're afraid of ticking the Volutri off when we don't have enough numbers to handle it."

"So the more vampires we get, the more we'll convince that we can win?" Sam titled his head to one side.

"Yes, that's correct. In fact, having you on our side might convince a few more to join up."

"But I can't see that," Alice grumbled still irritated that anything the wolves were involved in, she couldn't see.

"Oh Alice," Edward laughed. "Don't think that, you're still very important here."

"Right," she sighed. Edward rolled his eyes, but chose not to carry on the argument.

"I UNDERSTAND THIS IS YOUR CITY BUT I NEED TO HUNT!!" Everyone turned to watch a female vampire with long black hair scream very loudly at Bella from at least a foot above.

"IF WE ARE TO STAY HERE WITHOUT PEOPLE NOTICING WHAT WE ARE THEN YOU CANNOT!! SO THEREFORE YOU GO TO THE NEXT CITY FOR A DRINK IF YOU REALLY NEED IT!!" Bella roared. "BESIDES, WE HAVE ENTIRE REFRIDGATORS FILL OF BLOOD WE STOLE FROM A BLOOD BANK!!"

"I NEED FRESH BLOOD!! I DON'T DRINK BLOOD THAT HAS BEEN STORED FOR A WHILE!!"

"YOU KNOW IT WOULDN'T KILL YOU TO DRINK SOME ANIMAL BLOOD!!"

"THAT DISGUSTING STUFF!? HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST I DRINK THAT?!"

"WELL, YOUR _HIGHNESS_, EITHER GO TO NEXT CITY OR DEAL WITH IT!!" Bella bellowed. Suddenly a male vampire, her mate apparently appeared next to her who towered over Bella.

"Now what has she done to upset you darling?" he asked stroking her cheek.

"She won't grant us permission to hunt here," the female fake sobbed. Bella rolled her eyes, _'Spoiled cry baby.' _

"Now listen here_ kid_, I now you think that you're in charge," he began before he was interrupted by a loud bark. Jake growled and strutted over beside Bella.

"Good to see you Jake," she laughed scratching behind his ears. "Now you were saying?" The male muttered something impossible to understand before turning around and stomping back to the containers of blood. The female turned to follow her mate before someone caught her eye; _Katie_. Her black eyes locked with her brown ones forcing her into a trace clouding her mind. Needless to say the vampire's ability was clouding someone's mind, hence Bella shouting at her instead of one of the other 

Cullens that were susceptible to her power. Katie's face paled, slumping over and falling off Jesse's back. At that moment several things happened at once; the vampire made a leap to kill the girl, Bella lunged grabbing hold of her arms and pulling her back, and Jesse leaped in front of Katie which left the vampire with her hands locked behind her staring into the face of a beyond infuriated werewolf.

"Oh. My," she gasped attempting to wriggle out of Bella's grip but it was completely useless. Jesse snarled in her face, flattening his ears to his neck and pulled his lips back revealing his white dagger-like teeth.

"He says to 'leave her alone', and I did a lot more editing than I did for Jacob," Edward laughed.

Bella snickered, "I think she guessed as much," releasing her hands from her iron grip. She yelped and sprinted in a way that made her nearly invisible. "Pathetic," Bella shook her head. "Just pathetic." Jesse gently nudged Katie with his nose and whimpered silently. "It's okay Jess, she'll be fine," she reassured him softly stroking his muzzle.

"Uggghhhh…." Katie mumbled attempting to sit up and clutching her head. "I have a massive headache, did I hit my head?"

"That's a distinct possibility," Bella laughed. "So if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"I wasn't about to stay home and let all my friend go fight," Katie grinned. Bella titled her head to one side having another major déjà vu…._again_. "I want to do what I can, but apparently I'm just causing trouble."

"No big deal, that girl was really whiney and getting on my nerves," Bella shrugged hauling Katie up from the ground. Jesse grinned, exposing his white teeth and his tongue rolling out one side. Bella raised an eyebrow and looked from one to the other, a smirk spreading across her face. "And what's _this_?"

"Umm….Well….ummmm," Katie stammered slightly sheepish compared to Jesse's unembarrassed expression.

"The wonders of imprint are truly remarkable aren't they?" Edward smiled wrapping an arm around Bella's waist. "I've always being intrigued by werewolves' minds."

"Oh right, so that's why you were translating for Sam," Katie realized mortified that she didn't figure that out before.

"It's alright," Bella laughed noticing her embarrassment glancing over at her sister . "Alice!" she called running over to her. Alice remained unmoving, in a complete unemotional stare. "Alice?"

"They're coming," she stated staring at the ground. "They're coming," she repeated closing her eyes.



"I know you can't see what will happen with the wolves, but-"

"Yes, but I can see small parts of the battle though," she sighed softly before her eyes flew open. "No…"

"Alice?" Bella asked laying a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

"NO!! No, it can't! No, that can't happen! No!" she screamed drawing the attention of many vampires and werewolves around her.

"Alice, tell me," Bella insisted trying to calm her as the many pairs of eyes became disconcerting.

"No, it can't, oh please no," sobbed tearless sobs before turning and running into the forest. Katie watched the distressed vampire in horror, what could be so bad that it would make a vampire run out of sorrow?

"Edward," Bella called. He glanced up into his wife's eyes already knowing the question she was going to ask.

"She blocked me out, whatever it was must have really scared her," he replied softly. Bella covered her face with her hands.

"This is horrible," she muttered. "Hopefully she'll come back and tell us what she saw soon…."

"Alright, you wolves feel free to do what you want as long as you're not ticking off a vampire in which case we would have a battle right here," Edward sighed going over to comfort Bella. "Oh and," he turned slightly back. "Don't go to close to any of the Denali clan, unwanted trouble." Katie cast her eyes down not exactly sure what to do. She had wanted to be here but she had never thought of what she would do as soon as she got there. Suddenly the russet colored wolf was beside her again, and she leaned her head into his shoulder.

"Oh Jesse, what have I gotten us into?" she sighed. He smiled bending his head down to lick her cheek softly. She grinned running her fingernails over his muzzle, resulting in a deep rumble in his chest. "Come on, I bet they have some food for humans around here somewhere. And with my big guard dog to protect me," she nudged against his leg as he laughed. Katie began wandering around watching the vampires around campfires with interest…that is until they showed interest in her in which case the large wolf would loom over her for a warning. "Vampires are very interesting aren't they?" she joked as Jesse rolled his eyes. Katie swerved to the left of a large tent to a deserted campfire. The fire obviously had been out for a while now as smoke had ceased to rise and the area around it was blackened. "This looks like a nice place to stay for now."

Silently, she lowered herself down to the grass that moved with the wind sitting Indian style. In turn, Jesse curled his body around her to keep her warm. She smiled and leaned into him.

"I know I've only known you two days, but it seems like I've always known you. Like you were the other half of me," Katie sighed. "Is that how Imprint works?" He nodded through half opened eyes. 

"Tired huh?" she giggled. Again he nodded slightly grinning. "Go ahead get some sleep," she ordered. Jesse shook his head quickly. "Hardheaded," she mumbled.

"Ah yes werewolves can be that way." Both werewolf and human were instantly alert at the sound of the velvety voice.

"Whh…..Who are you?" Katie asked into the darkness. Jesse merely growled, the hair on his body standing up and muscles becoming tense. Just as suddenly as the voice came a figure appeared from the dimness. She was of course pale and incredibly beautiful, but she also had another quality that the Cullen's only seemed to have; a kindness that made you feel protected. "Stay back!" Katie shuddered crawling backwards.

"Look at my eyes. What color are they?" Reluctantly, she glanced up into her eyes praying that her power wasn't the ability to mind control. They were both a bright gold, she was a vegetarian too.

"Oh, I see now. You're like the Cullens."

"Yes, they are a good and honorable family. Of course they didn't know that they and Denali's families weren't the only groups of vampires that drank animal blood instead of humans." Katie relaxed although Jesse continued to bare his teeth at her. "You have a fine guardian with you," she commented. "Good, he doesn't trust anybody here except possibly your friends. He shouldn't, it's not safe for a human to be here."

"I know but I couldn't just sit back and wait for my friends to come back, could I?"

"I suppose not, although it's still illogical. But humans have a tendency to be irrational I presume," the vampire replied. Katie grimaced and slightly pouted. She grinned a strange half smile that seemed to be familiar in a way but just couldn't place it. "So, who are you?"

"My name is Katie Cheney." The vampire nodded and glanced over at the still snarling werewolf. "This is Jesse."

"Your guard dog I see." The snarling increased. "Oh no reason to become upset, I mean your girl no harm. I have had over one-hundred years of self control for human blood."

"It's okay Jesse," Katie soothed rubbing his ears. He loosened up only fractionally but relaxed his muzzle so he was no longer growling.

"He is only doing his job; I hold no grudge against him for he only wants to protect his imprint." Katie swung around to stare into her golden eyes.

"How did you know that I'm his imprint?" she questioned slightly breathless. She smiled again in that strange way that only made Katie go crazy with how much she wanted to find out where she had seen it before.

"Educated guess," she shrugged. "The way you two move in unison makes it fairly obvious."



"Wow, vampires and werewolves are amazing…" Katie stammered. Jesse and the vampire smirked. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you become a vampire?" The vampire frowned, her lips becoming a thin line. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I just…."

"You were just curious, and I will tell you if you still wish for me to." Katie only nodded taking a deep breath in. "It isn't exactly a happy story, I'm just warning you."

"It's okay, after learning all this even existed, love at first sight with a werewolf; I can handle anything now," Katie half-heartily joked. She apparently appreciated her attempt and smiled.

"Alright, so I was born in 1882, Chicago. I was eight-teen when I married my husband. In 1901 I had my first and only son. Oh how I loved him, I wanted the best life for him. I wanted him be happy with a wife of his own, but he was far too interested in becoming a solider for that. Of course, 1918, the worst year of my life or undead existence; my entire family along with myself was dying from the Spanish influenza. My husband had long been unconscious, but I tried my hardest just to stay awake and watch over my son. He was dying, it was apparent to me it was only a matter of time. I'm not exactly sure why, but there was something about the doctor that tended to me that I thought was special. That he could do something nobody else could to keep my son alive. But then…" she sighed.

"As soon as the doctor left, a vampire, Albert I should say, came inside my room. He told me he would save me in return for my love. He never actually gave me the choice, he bit my wrist only enough to inject one drop of venom into my blood. My vision blackened and the next thing I knew I was being carried down the streets of Chicago and my throat was burning. I followed Albert because I couldn't do anything else until I had figured out what to do with myself. I never loved him and I never would. So one night I hid my black eyes from him and promised that I had enough blood and for him to go on without me.

"And he did. I crept out into the night and was nearly out of the city until _he_ saw me. He dropped the corpse of his victim and lunged at me, trying to pin me down so I couldn't move and he could take me back. I did the only thing I could, I fought and I won. I destroyed him and ran away to grieve for the family I had lost. Over time I collected companions, loners like myself who had no interest in love but only a family or companionship. I was chosen to be leader for my gift."

"What is your gift?" Katie asked shakily.

"To heal," she smiled warmly. "Body, mind, or soul."

"That's amazing," Katie gasped. Suddenly the vampire glanced up as if summoned by an invisible force.

"I must leave now, take care of yourself Katie," she stated rising up off the ground just as the wind whipped her bronze hair around her perfect face. That's when it finally clicked in Katie's mind.

"WAIT!!" she screamed. The vampire raised her eyebrows. "You didn't tell me your name," she weakly stated.



"My name is Elizabeth Mason, now I must leave. Goodbye."

"NO WAIT!!" Katie yelled but it was no use. Elizabeth was gone. Jane had lied, she had seen Elizabeth and even tortured her for protecting humans; but she hadn't killed her.

AN: Well that was fun, seriously I have so many plot lines…Just curious…can anybody guess what Alice saw? Next chapter dedicated to person(s) who guesses right. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	12. The vision

A wolf, Bella recognized as Quil, howled in the distance as the dwindling sunlight completely vanished behind the horizon. Bella glanced up from the fire light. They were here, the Volutri were in America and crossing it quickly. The first link on the chain of werewolves they had set up like beacons had spotted them. She leapt to her feet, and began sprinting over to Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice.

"Bella! Bella!" Emmett yelled from the table. "Have you seen Edward or Alice?"

"Alice ran off into the woods after seeing something that scared her. Edward?" she glanced around the camp. "Where is he?"

"Since he's your husband, we were hoping you would know," Rosalie hissed.

"I'm his wife, not a babysitter. I don't keep tabs on where he is at all times," Bella growled.

"Well you could at least-"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?!" Jasper shouted. Emmett and Carlisle blinked several times to make sure they were seeing what they thought they were seeing. Usually Jasper never got involved in their arguments until the aftermath where he would calm them down. Bella took a deep breath.

"He's right, besides we have bigger problems….the Volturi."

"They're here?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"Yes, Quil just gave the message to the rest of the pack," Bella replied. Emmett raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"I swear Bella, you could be a werewolf with how well you can translate their signals," he laughed grabbing his little sister in a headlock and ruffling her hair.

"EMMETT!!" Bella yelped struggling to free herself. Finally Rose cracked a smile. "Emmett please!" At last, he put her down still laughing. Apparently the idea that the Volutri were here didn't bother him too much. "Right," she sighed running a hand through her messy hair. "Carlisle do you have any plans?"

"Yes," he said pointing to a large map. "Esme and I will take the left flank with Denali coven and a few others, Emmett and Rosalie," he nodded. "Are going to be taking-"

"A group right head on!" Emmett cheered.

Bella titled her head to one side, "_Men_."

"Yes?" Bella whirled around as a pair of stone cold arms encircled her waist.

"Edward," she smiled standing on her toes to press her lips against his. "Where were you? We've been looking for you." Edward frowned, pursuing his lips.



"That little brown wolf…"

"Jesse?" Bella volunteered. "Jesse Black?"

"Yes, he's trying to hide something from me. He's obviously attempting to block me out but I'm getting small flashes of what he's really thinking about. Something about a female vampire he doesn't want me to know about." Bella watched his expression curiously.

"Any idea who she is?"

"No, none," he sighed. "So Carlisle, where are we fighting at?" he asked changing the subject and turning to his father.

"I assigned you to the werewolves," he nodded to Bella. "Sorry Edward, but Bella is the most liked among the wolves."

"That's alright," Edward waved off. "What direction are we coming from?"

"Once the Volutri have hit out front attack and have been hit from both sides, you're going to bring the wolves in from the back," he explained. Edward nodded, stealing a glance over to the girl sitting atop the large russet colored wolf.

"And what will happen to Katie during the fight?" Edward asked.

"Yea what is she even doing here? I mean it's not like she can fight the Volutri with us," Emmett complained.

"She probably just wants to be close the ones she cares about and wants to make sure they are alright," Bella supplied. "Trust me, I have first person perspective on this sort thing," she laughed.

"Yes, you always worried to much about us Bella," Edward smiled at his wife securing his hold on her shoulders more tightly. Bella nudged into his shoulder exhaling heavily.

"At least now I can be of some help now," she sighed. "And I belong in the family."

"Bella you know you were always part of the family," Carlisle reassured her. "Now, Jasper," he instructed. "You and Alice will take the other coven down the right flank. Although first we need to find Alice. I hope she's okay…"

"Carlisle we're running out of time, if we don't find her soon, we'll have to go without her," Rosalie added. Jasper shot a death glare in her direction. Rosalie just shrugged, "It's true you know. Don't look at me like that, you know good and well that I care about my little sister near as much as you do." Jasper heaved a deep breath and cast his eyes downward.

"It'll be okay, we'll find her," Bella comforted him. He gave her a weak-smile before turning back to Carlisle.



"Alright, let's get the groups together," Carlisle ordered, Esme appearing by his side. "Let's go," he sighed obviously not pleased with what the situation had come to, running over to the Denali coven along with the few pairs of vampires that were along with them. Emmett and Rosalie scampered off to the center of the camp, and disappeared among the many faces.

"Come on Jasper, we'll help you look for Alice," Bella promised. "Edward, where did you see her go?"

"Actually that won't be necessary, she's coming back now," Edward grinned pointing to a patch of trees where right on cue Alice stepped out, still slightly shaken but clearly in a better state than earlier. Bella automatically grinned from the relief coming off of Jasper. Alice gave them an apologetic smile, but the worry in her eyes still remained the same. Whatever she saw was still bothering her.

"Sorry about that, I was just a little nervous about something," Alice explained.

"A 'little'?" Bella asked. "I think that's a bit of an understatement."

"Oh well, it probably won't happen anyway," she waved off. "Hopefully," she mumbled to herself. "Come on Jazz, we have a clan to group together." Jasper frowned as he still felt a good deal of tension coming from her, but decided against commenting about it in front of their siblings and just followed her down to a circle of white tents.

"Come on Edward, we have the hardest job of all," Bella laughed. "We have to make a bunch of wolves behave. Come on dogs!" she whistled. Several barks sounded as the pack gathered around them, the large black wolf standing directly in front of them, Jacob beside him, Quil and Embry along with the rest of the pack to their left and right forming a half circle around the two vampires. "Sam, take the pack around the forest so we'll hit the Volutri from behind. Follow us."

"Alright," Sam replied through Edward. "Although I believe we can navigate on our own."

"It's just a safety precaution to make sure you don't come in too early. The Volutri don't know that we have wolves on our side."

"Fine, we can work together," Sam replied unwillingly. A deep growl resounded in Edward's throat. Bella raised her eyebrows at both of them. Jacob and Jesse both bared their teeth at their leader, apparently whatever Sam was thinking about Bella, it wasn't extremely kind. "Don't test me wolf," Edward hissed before grinning at the other wolves glaring at him. "And apparently most of your pack feels the same way." Sam snorted but backed down unwillingly.

"Jesse?" Bella called. From behind Arun and Embry, the smaller russet colored wolf appeared with a petrified looking Katie on his back. "This is where you must leave Katie," Bella said calmly.

"Bella I need to stay, I can help can't I?" Katie pleaded.

"No Katie, you'll just make things harder for Jesse to protect you," Bella replied calmly. "Relax, everything will be fine." Katie sighed, crossing her arms across her chest.



"Where should I go?"

"As far as you can from here. If any of the vampires catch your scent, it could get ugly. Werewolves and vampires hate each other enough already; we don't them to have another reason to rip each other apart." Jesse nodded sadly bending down so she could get down.

"He says he'll be alright, and to be careful," Edward said to Katie.

"You sure?" she asked running her nails down his muzzle. Arun stuck out his tongue and made a disgusting sound in his throat that sounded a lot like vomiting. Most of the pack who had an imprint just laughed at his reaction. Jesse growled at Arun menacingly while Katie glared. Arun barked a laugh at the situation and loped behind Quil who was still also laughing.

"Can you wolves behave for five minutes?" Bella complained. Jake shook his head wearing a wolfy looking grin. "Come on, we have a battle to win." Several wolves howled in agreement and enthusiasm. Edward nodded and took off sprinting west, leading the wolves around the clearing where the battle would take place. Bella turned to leave before catching sight of the distressed look on Katie's face. "Don't worry about it Katie," she whispered shaking her shoulder lightly. "I'll look after him to the best of my ability."

"But you can't promise that he won't be killed," she replied quietly. Bella pursued her lips in distaste.

"The chances of that is extremely slim Katie," she whispered. "They're going to come in after the first groups hit them."

"But it's still possible," Katie said casting her eyes down. Bella narrowed her eyes already seeing what she was planning.

"You're going to try and find the clearing aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Please don't, it'll make it so much harder on all of us."

"The Volutri won't be able to resist fresh blood though, right?"

"Katie, the Volutri are nearly over thousands of years old. They would have good self-control."

"But they have guards don't they? They're fairly new right?"

"Yes…" Bella said slowly. "But you're not listening; we have vampires on our side too! A vampire that is on either side could attack you. Keep that in mind."

"I'm going to be there," Katie announced. Bella sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose; a trait she had picked up from her husband over time.



"I guess I can't stop you, I just implore you to think about what you're doing. There's a much higher chance you'll be killed if you do this."

"I don't care about what happens to me. I would do anything to protect him. As long as he doesn't get himself killed trying to protect me, it won't matter."

"Are you sure about-"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm going to have to avoid Jaci and Maliha though. They're supposed to be looking out to find me."

"It's your choice I guess. There's not much I can do to stop you, I wish I could, but I can't." she shook her head sadly. "Funny isn't it?" Bella grinned weakly.

"What?"

"Two days ago, you were just a school girl with the greatest worry of not passing a test. Now you're a werewolf girl with plenty of friends who are vampires."

"Yea seems like forever though. See you Bella and thank you…for everything."

Alice walked silently across the ground, passing by multiple tents of all colors. Jasper followed in tow, watching her facial expression for a clue behind her nervousness.

"So how long are you not going to tell me what is troubling you?" He asked quietly. Alice forced a smile and opened her mouth to try and convince her husband that everything was alright before he spoke again. "Alice, I can feel the tension rolling off you and it's also in your face. Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm sorry," Alice sighed kicking a pebble across the ground. "It was stupid of me to try to keep it from you in the first place. You know me too well." Jasper smiled briefly.

"It's alright, the only thing I'm concerned about now is what made you so scared you ran off?"

"I saw-"

"Hello." Both spun around to face the voice behind them. It was the beautiful copper-haired woman who had met Katie and Jesse. "I believe you two are leading my clan into battle."

"Hi," Alice chirped bounding over to shake her hand. "I'm Alice!"

"Ah you're the fortune seer I've heard so much about," she smiled. "And this is the emotion feeler?"

"Yes, I'm Jasper," he smiled also shaking her hand.

"I'm Elizabeth-"



"Mason," Alice grinned and suddenly froze realizing why that name sounded so familiar. Jasper's eyes widen, muscles locked.

"Your family is truly remarkable, there two others with abilities. One is a telepathic right?" Both nodded slowly knowing she had no idea that it was her son she was talking about. "Incredible and apparently not many people know his mate's ability."

"Elizabeth," Alice began taking a deep breath. "Your son is still alive." Elizabeth blinked.

"How do you know my son?"

"Edward is our brother," Jasper replied quietly. "He's the telepathic in our family." Elizabeth felt like a fist had connected with her stomach.

"Wait…my son…is…a…vampire…too?" she asked her voice coming out half-strangled.

"Yes, he's our brother," Jasper replied his voice also as broken as hers feeling her shock. "The doctor that you begged to save him, Carlisle."

"Yes I remember him…wait he was a vampire too?!" Alice nodded. "So he changed Edward…and he's the leader of your coven…All this time…he was alive…"

"It's okay," Alice comforted.

"Wow, it's just a…"

"Shock?" Jasper laughed. "Trust me, we're just as shocked as you are."

"My son," she sobbed tearless sobs. "I have to see him."

"You will, after the fight, we'll personally take you to him."

"Thank you! Thank you!" She cried wrapping her arms around Alice. "You have no idea what this means to me," she whispered.

"Oh and another thing," Jasper added. "You have a daughter-in-law."

"Right, he has a mate."

"Her name is Bella, it's a really long story how she became a vampire though. To sum it up quickly, the human and the vampire fell in love," Alice smiled.

"A human? Wouldn't that be difficult with her blood?"

"Yes, very much so," Jasper replied.

"Are you familiar with the term La tua cante?"



"A blood singer I believe. Wait, Bella's blood was that way with my son?" Alice grinned nodding. "Wow, I still just can't believe my son is alive."

"We learned recently that you had become a vampire, from Jane."

"Jane? What did she say?" Elizabeth frowned trying to keep up a straight face although Jasper could feel a strong emotion of fear.

"She said that they tortured you and killed you, but apparently that wasn't true. She was just trying to get a rise out Edward, and it worked. He killed her and we nearly had Caius. I guess it was just a lie," Alice stated.

"The part about me being executed was a lie, but the part about torturing me wasn't," she shuddered. "I was held prisoner and tormented many times every day by Jane and many of the guards. I was ordered to be executed but I managed to kill the first guard and talk the other into lying to Jane about my death. So actually, for all Jane knew I was dead."

"I'm glad Edward killed Jane then," Alice sighed.

"Right, I probably should help you round up the vampires in our group then. I'll get my clan together," Elizabeth exhaled. "I can't thank you enough for what you told me."

"No problem, we just want to see our brother happy," Alice smiled. "Come on Jazz," she commanded as Elizabeth turned and bounded away. "Good luck Elizabeth!" Alice called.

"Well that was a surprise," Jasper stated.

"Yea, who knew? Edward will certainly be happy."

"At the same time it's going to leave him in a difficult position."

"What do you mean?"

"In the end, he'll have to choose between us and his mother, and Esme…" he trailed off. "He's thought of her as his mother for so long. You know she is too kind to ask for loyalty from him after all these years."

"Oh you're right, and the werewolves are there when he makes his decision. Dang it," Alice grumbled.

"But back to what we were discussing earlier…"

"Yes, so I saw part of the battle, in the heart of the action."

"Yes? What happened?"

"One us was killed," Alice replied so quietly that it was almost impossible to hear her. Jasper's heart clenched.



It took every ounce of his will power to force out the word, "Who?" His mind raced through all his memories and all the likely possibilities. Edward had his mind-reading and experience on his side, Bella was the youngest but had her ability to render vampires weaker to her side and she was nowhere near being a newborn, Alice was small but had speed and her visions on her side.

"It's…It's…" Alice stammered. "Emmett."

AN: Bet you didn't see that coming. Sorry about the wait, I've been busy and Internet is difficult.


	13. So it begins

"Emmett?" Jasper gasped. It was name that was at the very back of his list of possibilities. "How?"

"I know it doesn't make sense, but he was saving Rose from the same fate. He pushed her out of the way in time but didn't have time to get out of the way himself," Alice forced out horrified to have to report how her brother was killed. "Then Rose attacks with a vengeance, and may get killed herself. That may be what she's going for anyway."

"No, how can this happen?!" Jasper yelped causing several vampires to suddenly feel panicky and overwhelmed with disbelief.

"Jasper, breath," Alice commanded noticing how jumpy some vampires were becoming. "I only saw the vision once, it could've changed. All of you put too much faith in my visions."

"Maybe, but you don't put enough faith in them. Do you think we should call in the dogs earlier?"

"I have no idea, I can't see the wolves. I suppose it could work," Alice sighed popping out her cell phone and dialing the number.

"Hello?" Bella asked after the first ring. "Alice?"

"Bella I need you to bring in the wolves in a little sooner than we had planned."

"Okay, any reason?"

"It may avoid…_complications_."

"Alright, we'll be there, good luck Alice," Bella promised as the line disconnected. A second howl pierced the night, the Volutri were in Forks…minutes away. All idle chatter died away leaving only the orders from their family to the vampires and Emmett and Rosalie giving a speech.

"Come on! Let's take them head on!" Emmett bellowed.

"Let's finish this once and for all!" Rosalie shouted. "We either will win or die!"

"We have obeyed their laws for too long! We have suffered for too long! We have watched our brothers, sisters, mates, and friends be murdered for too long! No longer!" This was returned with wild cheers and roars from all the vampires. "Together…we shall destroy the Volutri once and for all!"

"And be free vampires once again!" Rosalie yelled after some of the noise died down.

"They sure know how to get a group of vampires excited don't they?" Alice commented.

"Yes, they're very convincing. There was a good deal more doubt and fear before but it's fading quickly," Jasper replied.



"Forward! Now is the hour where we show what we can do and what we are capable of!" Emmett yelled rushing forward, Rosalie close at his heels, with a large group of vampires behind him.

"Good luck my brother," Alice whispered.

"Alice," Elizabeth called. Her clan of young vegetarian vampires had gathered behind her, shifting anxiously and obviously looking to their leader for support and courage along with a few other pairs of vampires. "We are ready when you two are." Jasper nodded towards Alice before taking charge.

"Alright, let's show the Volutri what we are made of! Are you with us?" he yelled. His response was a round of loud enthusiastic cheers. "Let's go!"

Bella watched nervously through the tangled branches of the forest as the three groups moved forward, the first led by Emmett and Rosalie, the second curving to the right with Jasper and Alice at the head, with a young woman trailing behind them, and the third curling to the left led by Carlisle and Esme. Bella sighed allowing the limbs fall back into position. Of course if there wasn't enough to worry about, the sweet aroma of fresh warm blood hit her senses like a boulder. Katie was staying fairly close to the battle.

"The third wife," she sighed. "She wants to be like the third wife."

"Who does? I haven't heard you mention the third wife in a long time."

"I'm worried," she sighed.

"Bella," he breathed taking her hand. "This isn't about the fight is it?"

"You know me too well for me to try to lie to you anyway," she halfway grinned.

"You were a horrible liar to begin with. Now tell me," he commanded pecking her neck lightly.

"It's Katie; she's convinced that her involvement in the battle could help Jesse."

"Of course," Edward growled. "But how could she…oh shoot." Bella raised her eyebrows and noticed what he was staring at. A very shocked looking werewolf was staring at them.

"Jesse," Bella soothed. "It's okay, everything will be okay," she insisted rubbing her hand down his stiff muzzle. "Relax. Edward? What's he saying?"

"It's hard for me to tell, his thoughts are becoming misty and garbled. In other words, he's panicking."

"Great, just great," Bella hissed. "It'll be okay Jesse."

"What is wrong with my son?" Edward asked in the same detached voice he always used while translating. Right on cue, Jacob appeared from the trees.



"Hey Jake, he overheard me saying that Katie is following us," Bella exhaled still stroking Jesse's head trying to calm him.

"Sound familiar?" Edward translated.

"Very funny, I at least can sympathize with her. I know what it's like to sit on the sidelines. Although it must be ten times harder for her because we can't spare a werewolf, we need all the fighters we can get."

"That is no reason to act so rashly."

"You're one to talk about acting rashly," Bella commented quietly. The wolf's eyes narrowed. "Sorry, I'm anxious. We all are." His stance relaxed.

"Of course, it's alright," he replied through Edward. "Come on Jesse." Jesse unwillingly followed his father, watching Bella through the corner of his eye the entire time almost pleading. Bella opened her mouth to ask what he was thinking before Edward beat her to it, "He asks you watch out for Katie and make sure she's safe."

"Well this is just perfect! I had promised Katie that I would look after Jesse," Bella cried.

"They trust you Bella, and when they trust you with their imprints lives…that is incredible."

"I know, I'm worried though what will happen if one of them does get hurt, or worse."

"Don't worry Bella, you're not the only one who will keep an eye on them," Edward promised.

"Thank you Edward," Bella smiled throwing her arms around his shoulders. "You've always been there for me," she said softly. Suddenly, the first loud boom echoed throughout the forest. "So it begins," Bella whispered never turning away from Edward to watch the battle rage.

Over the horizon appeared dozens upon dozens of vampires, the percentage of vampires that still sided with the Volutri. It figured that they were put on the front lines, the first to die. A few started to become edgy, fidgeting slightly.

"Come on!" Emmett shouted. "We're not afraid of them! Let's go!" So the first moments began. It was horribly obvious that they set out the weakest and least experienced unlike the resistance. They stayed close to each other, covering their friend's backs and weaknesses.

Alice leapt out the way of a red-eyed male as Jasper moved to pull him apart. Overall things were going well, except the ever darkening idea of the doom for their brother who appeared to be thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Thanks Jazz!" Alice yelled over the noise resembling a rock slide. Jasper grinned whipping out his lighter and setting a flame to yet another pile of limbs adding to the columns of smoke. "Look out!" 

she screeched as a yearling vampire lunged upon his back. Jasper turned quickly enough to see a female tackle him before the vampire could reach him.

"Watch yourself," Elizabeth laughed dismembering the corpse. "They aren't dangerous until they catch you from behind."

"I'll second that," Alice laughed gracefully dodging out of the way of another and then taking them from behind. "Where do they get all these new borns?!"

"Make them, assign them with groups that have slightly older vampires that volunteered to fight or were forced. Either way," Elizabeth explained grunting faintly as she punched another yearling in the stomach. "They have a starting lineup. They only want the best to battle with; they don't want to have to worry about being distracted when battling the 'worthy' opponents."

"I just hope we'll last that long!" One of Elizabeth's clan yelled.

"Jazz, how's the moral for everyone?" Alice shouted.

"Pretty good, most of the stronger and experienced are having fun," Jasper answered. "The smoke is starting to clear, this wave is stopping soon. This is going well; we have hardly lost more than ten over here."

"Don't get over confident, plenty more after them," Elizabeth hollered. Right on cue, a group of vampires, the Volutri guard emerged from the forests. "Oh crud," she muttered. One male came forward from the rest wearing a long black cloak to hide his face.

"Fellow vampires, you have fought valiantly and well. Although this resistance must end, join us and survive," he announced.

"No dang way!" The guard traced the sound of the voice to Emmett who had stepped forward from his group. "We're not afraid of you and we're tired of listening to you!"

"You don't know what you're asking for boy," the head guard growled gliding forward. "You think you are pursuing freedom when you only are following the path to death." Jasper cast a questioning eye towards Alice who shook her head. Not now, it wouldn't happen now.

"Oh yea, well you want to know what I think of all of you?" he yelled nearly in his face. The guard snarled and bared his teeth in annoyance.

"Well? Do you even have the bravery to say what you think?" he smirked. Emmett grimaced and lunged at him, planting a foot in his chest and pulling back on his arms resulting in a loud metallic screech. A loud gasp sounded from one of the females.

"NO!" she screamed as Emmett mutilated her mate. Her eyes glazed over from horror to fury. "YOU!" she yelled sprinting towards him. Her attack was interrupted by a very ticked Rosalie who formed manacles around her wrists.



"Nobody touches that boy except me!" she screamed as the female met a similar fate as her mate.

"Good to know you have my back Rose," Emmett laughed smiling broadly at his wife. "You always do."

"Of course, where would you be without me?" she inquired raising her eyebrows and placing her hands on her hips.

"You shall pay for this!" Another guard yelled. "You have chosen death! Forward my comrades!" With that, they charged ahead straight into the bands of vampires. Screams rang out equally from both sides, from pain or from fallen friends or mates. Of course, _none_ of these were ignorant newborns or untrained simple vampires. Groups formed to protect each other, anyone caught alone was massacred. Jasper, Elizabeth, Alice, and a few from Elizabeth's clan huddled together as Emmett, Rosalie, and a couple lone mates joined together.

"You doing okay?" Elizabeth shouted over the noise.

"Yes, we're fine, and yourself?" Jasper bellowed smashing another guard into the ground.

"Alright," she yelled. "Ohhhh crud…" Both Alice and Jasper looked up from the madness to look back at the trees one last time. Caius, Demetri, Heidi, and Aro all emerged from the darkness, snarling but remaining separate from the action. Their eyes darted from the battle…searching. _'But for what?'_ Jasper thought. _'Unless…Edward...he killed Jane…they would want revenge.' _He silently thanked their luck that his little brother was with Bella who were with the wolves. That's when Caius's eyes settled on Emmett, and narrowed. Jasper gasped, it was now. It was when Alice's vision would come true and Alice seemed to realize it too.

"EMMETT!!" Jasper shouted, but it was useless over the roar of what sounded like the crashing of rocks. "EMMETT!!" He kept yelling as did Alice trying to draw his attention to the ever growing danger as the four approached him and Rosalie.

"ROSE!!" Alice screeched. Rosalie, who was somewhat closer to them, heard them and glanced up. "EMMETT!!" The words and the memory of Alice running into the woods because she was distressed about a vision clicked instantly, and began sprinting over to her husband although this wasn't easy with vampires being killed at every turn. Suddenly a guard was knocked into her, knocking her off her feet and hurtling her to the ground. Rosalie struggled to get upright again before a pressure held her to the ground, holding down her ankles and wrists; _Heidi_.

"LET ME GO!!" Rose snarled snapping just out of reach of her smirking face.

"We couldn't have you going to save your little boy could we?" she whispered only bringing out her fury more. "You will learn that anyone who challenges the Volutri shall die."



"You won't win, you're outnumbered and outmatched," Rose hissed kicking her legs to loosen Heidi's hold on her.

"Even if we lose today, you shall feel the wound that you shall remember forever. It is happening now," she smiled motioning with her eyes to the battle that tortured Rose's heart. Emmett was in the center, abandoned by all other vampires, of a triangle. At the two points, Caius and Demetri, and at the vertex stood Aro.

"NO!" Rose screamed as Aro leapt at Emmett. Similar cries from Alice and Jasper echoed through the clearing as they desperately attempted to reach their brother. Esme even had started to hear the commotion from the other side and was trying hopelessly to reach her son. Their biggest problem was that the guards noticed that the elite leaders were singling out the one vampire and did everything in their power to cut off assistance. Emmett was a skilled and strong fighter, but against three warriors that nearly matched his ability was too much. With Aro behind him, and Caius and Demetri advancing upon him, he was running out of opinions. "EMMETT!! BEHIND YOU!!" Rose shouted, although the warning came too late. He turned to see Aro attack him, but only looked at Rosalie and time seemed to slow down.

"I love you Rose," he mouthed. "I'm sorry."

* * *

AN: ...-Hiding from Emmett loving fans- So... -dodges pitchfork aimed at head- WAIT!! READ THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE YOU KILL ME!! Then if you still want to kill me then you can.


	14. Family

AN: Make sure you read the end of chapter 13. Just promise me you'll read it until the end of the chapter.

"I love you too," she mouthed back crying dry tears and time returned to the fast moving battle. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie watched in horror, a new fire kindling in their hearts from sheer fury. Rosalie roared rolling to the side and throwing Heidi off of her back. Leaping to her feet, she grabbed Aro from behind and ripping his arms out.

"ARO!" Heidi screamed in agony. Caius and Demetri watched frozen to the spot, unable to respond to such an attack.

"Don't stand there! Kill her!" Aro yelled reaching behind him and throwing Rose in front of him, in a similar shape that Emmett faced except the shape her enemies formed was a square because Heidi joined in. Rosalie bit her lip, if this was going to be her end, then she would do it honorably and avenge her mate. They would feel her pain and suffer. A howl in the distance stopped the battle cold. Help was coming…just too late to save Emmett. The earth rumbled as the pounding of the pack sprinted down into midst, with Edward and Bella at the lead. Bella lunged forward taking Caius to the ground as Demetri met a similar fate. That left Aro who quickly resembled himself actually faster than anybody that Rosalie had seen.

"You," he snarled stepping forward towards Rosalie who was absolutely frozen to the spot. Before Aro struck, a small russet colored wolf sprang forward tackling him to the ground.

"Jesse!" Bella screamed as Jesse attempted to get his legs back underneath his body only to be slung on the ground again, Aro holding him down by his neck and preparing to strike at the heart. Suddenly a sweet strong aroma hit all of their senses. Bella inwardly groaned; Katie. Jesse howled realizing the same thing that Bella knew. Finally Bella saw Katie a few feet out of the forest, a long gash in her stomach. It was obvious by the position she was lying in on the ground, she was dying. Although this act accomplished what Katie had intended. Aro's attention was compromised for one second and in that one second; Jesse scrambled out of his grasp and bit his left leg. Rosalie pounced onto his shoulders, digging her nails into his shoulder blades. Bella tore at his other leg against his struggle to free himself from the two vampires and werewolf.

"Aro," Edward hissed appearing literally from nowhere in front of him.

"A life for a life, Jane has been avenged," he growled.

"But who will avenge you?" Edward roared booming throughout the battle. Elizabeth gazed in the direction of the extremely familiar voice.

"My son," she sobbed watching as he helped Bella, Jesse, Rosalie, and Edward ripped Aro apart. "He's alive, my son is alive," she whispered to herself as the realization of it all sunk in. Bella rushed over to Katie with Jesse close at her heels.

"No, no, no, Katie! Come on! It'll be okay," Bella calmed smoothing her hair out of her face. Jesse cautiously nudged her hand over her heart clutching a bloody knife.



"Jesse," she whispered scratching the top of his head. "I love you." Jesse whimpered as if to say 'Don't give up!' "I can't…hold on much longer," she sighed. Jesse whined more urgently lying beside her to keep her warm and provide company. The way he looked at her with such love and sorrow that seemed so private, Bella looked away. She would let them have their time together, for they were running out of it. When she glanced down again, Jesse was staring at her, eyes delving into hers.

"What would you have me do?" she questioned before she realized what he was asking of her. "No! I couldn't! I would kill her if I tried to change her!" she pleaded.

"He thinks you can do it," Edward said quietly.

"Jesse I can't do that," Bella replied. "I just can't. I can't do that to my friend. I became a vampire because I wanted to be with Edward and the Cullens, I cannot condemn her to that."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" Elizabeth asked quietly. Edward's eyes widen, frozen in recognition. She smiled weakly, "Hello Edward."

"Mom?" he asked. She nodded as Edward's jaw dropped. He stepped forward and threw his arms around her in a tight embrace. "Mom, how?"

"It's a long story, I could ask the same of you," she laughed. Bella smiled still as shocked as the two. "I missed you," she whispered kissing his forehead.

"I missed you too mom," he sobbed. Their family reunion was interrupted by Jesse's excessive whining and slight growling.

"My apologies, I believe I can heal your girl," she replied crouching beside Katie and Jesse.

"Hurry, her heart beats faintly," Edward translated for Jesse. "She doesn't have much time left." Elizabeth closed her eyes and placed one hand on her forehead and one on the cut on her stomach. Her hands began to glow a vibrant white and the flesh began to close up and the bleeding stopped. "Wow, that's amazing," Edward commented on his mother's ability.

"I could say the same about your power telepathic," she grinned as Katie's breaths became less labored and her heart began to beat stronger with every passing second.

"Oh Katie," Bella smiled warmly. "Don't ever do that again!" she hissed.

"Whatever you say," Katie laughed. Although the happiness was short-lived, and the laughter was drought out by the cries over lost mates, friends, family; though the most heart wrenching sound was probably the sobbing of a beautiful blonde vampire, lying in the center of the field. The cloudy sky slowly began to pour out rain, which seemed to come at the perfect moment; rain in place of vampire tears. Gradually the entire Cullen family plus a few others gathered around Rosalie. First Bella, Edward, and Elizabeth, then Alice and Jasper, and last Carlisle and Esme. There was a bit of a strange moment between Esme and Elizabeth. Edward bit his lip as he glanced at both of them; both women he called mom and both women who called him their son.



"Rosalie?" Bella asked cautiously, the first to speak in a long time. Crouching down on her knees and placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry. If we had come sooner we-"

"No," Rosalie interrupted her. "It's not your fault and don't pretend it is," she sobbed. "It's only the Volutri's. Although," she stopped short to take a deep breath. "I think I only know understand why you became a vampire. You not only didn't want to, but you couldn't lose the one you love," she nodded to Edward. "I just wish-" she sobbed throwing her arms around Bella. "Thank you…little sister."

"Rosalie," Elizabeth called. Rosalie looked up expectantly. "I cannot bring back your mate, but I can restore his body from these ashes."

"Please do it," Rosalie pleaded. "He would want an honorable…ending," she barely got out the words. Elizabeth nodded raising her hands over the ashes on the ground making them sparkle white and spiral in a circle. In the center a white body was formed and was lowered down to the ground. Emmett laid lifeless, eyes closed on the ground.

"Emmett," Rosalie cried and the rain seemed to fall even harder plastering her blonde hair to her forehead. "Oh Emmett," she sobbed taking his hand in hers. "I love you." Katie, riding on Jesse's back felt tears running down her cheeks. Jesse leaned up and let out a tortured howl. Slowly other voices joined in, Jacob, Arun, Quil, Embry, Leah, and even Paul and Sam along with the rest of the pack who all stood behind the Cullens. Esme fell to her knees beside her son, her second son lost.

"Oh Emmett," she sobbed. Carlisle knelt beside her, rocking her back and forth trying to comfort her although his eyes held the same tormentedlook. "No! There has to be something we can do!" she cried.

"But there's not," Rosalie sobbed. "He's gone…Alice?"

"Yes?" she answered quietly.

"Is this what you saw?"

"Yes, I was trying so hard to convince myself that it wouldn't come true. I just didn't believe it could," Alice cried clutching onto Jasper's shoulder. Jasper was probably having the hardest time feeling everyone's grief and sorrow as his own so much that he couldn't focus enough to calm everyone down. "I'm so sorry Rosalie."

"I don't even think it could've been prevented unless we completely kept him out of the battle and he never would've allowed that," Rosalie replied.

"Is there really nothing we can do?" Bella bit her lip still holding onto Rosalie who was holding her sides together like she thought she would fall apart if she didn't. A gesture that was very familiar to Bella when she thought she had lost Edward.

"No, nothing," Carlisle exhaled heavily. "Nothing except pay our respects I suppose. He deserves a proper funeral and honors."



"We have to check on the survivors," Jasper sighed barely able to put forward duty and responsibility before remaining and grieving. Carlisle stood, helping Esme onto her feet quietly. Edward lowered a hand to help Bella up, but she refused.

"If you don't mind, I'll stay with Rosalie for a little bit," she explained. "She needs someone," she mouthed more discreetly. Edward nodded kissing her briefly on the forehead and loping after the rest of his family.

"I just can't believe it," Rosalie finally spoke. "He was always there for me, he was-"

"Your other half?" Bella suggested. Rose raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Yes, I feel the same way about Edward."

"I feel like half of me just died."

"I know, I know," she comforted her. "It's hard, but your family is here. We'll help you."

"I don't even want to live without him, and now there isn't a Volutri to plead for death to."

"No, don't say that, please Rosalie don't say that!"

"Oh like you wouldn't if something happened to Edward!" she hissed. Bella turned slightly away, unable to look her in the eye. It was obvious what she said was true, and Bella didn't have it in her heart to try and lie to her sister. "I thought as much."

"Yes but who would be there to talk me out of it?" Bella replied still as indignant.

"Fine, I suppose you have a point Bella."

"But there is still something I'm curious about," Bella thought out loud.

"What?"

"Well, it probably won't even work. Even if it could I'm probably not strong enough to do it."

"Do what exactly?" Rosalie asked. Bella ignored her placing two hands on Emmett's chest. "What _are_ you doing?"

"If this will work, it'll make him human," Bella replied taking a deep breath and concentrating. At first nothing appeared to be happening, but slowly some color began to come into his cheeks. Rosalie's eyes widen in surprise.

"Come on Bella," Rosalie whispered. "Come on, come on," she repeated over and over again. Suddenly the sound that made Rosalie jump, echoed in her ears; _thump…….thump……thump….thump…thump…_ a heartbeat.

"Uggghhh…" Emmett groaned.



"EMMETT!!" Rosalie shouted throwing herself on him. Emmett yelped in pain.

"Careful Rose,wait that hurt…why did that hurt? And what the heck…I feel some pain in my stomach…" Bella burst out laughing at his bewildered expression.

"In this order, you're human Emmett, Rosalie just hugged you with all of her strength which is a lot more than a human's, and last you're hungry."

"Hungry?" Emmett raised his eyebrows.

"Pretty old experience right?" Rosalie laughed. "GUYS!!" she called to the rest of the family. "Emmett is alive!! Bella saved him!"

"EMMETT!!" Alice yelled who was already running over to them before Rosalie called to them. "Wow, you smell nice," she commented on Emmett's blood.

"Your turn to be the human hanging out with a coven of vampires!" Bella laughed.

"What did you do Bella?" Edward asked in amazement.

"I made him human," she replied happily but weakly. "It wasn't easy." Edward grinned and scooped up his wife in his arms, pressing his lips against hers.

"You never cease to amaze me Bella," he whispered in her ear. "Human or vampire you are full of wonders."

"Yea, now I feel all squishy and _humany_," Emmett complained.

"But that does bring up a problem," Rosalie pursued her lips. "Can we be together with me a vampire and him a human?"

"Well we wouldn't know anything at all about that kind of situation now would we, Edward?" Bella giggled. Alice grinned from ear to ear as Jasper arrived behind her staring in disbelief at his brother.

"Bella, I know this is a lot to ask but can you change me into a human too?" Rosalie asked quietly. "If you can't, I understand. I'm just grateful that Emmett is okay."

"I can of course try, I can't promise anything though."

"If you can't do it Bella, I'll have Carlisle change me back to into a vampire," Emmett promised.

"Gone through a lot of changes today right brother?" Edward snickered.

"Vampire, then dead, then human, and possibly back to vampire," Emmett laughed kissing the top of Rosalie's head.



"Emmett, I don't want to rob you of your chance of being human. You have to stay human," Rosalie insisted.

"I don't know about you guys," Jasper snickered. "But I'm thinking I've seen this before."

"Yea, déjà vu," Alice laughed as Carlisle and Esme arrived behind them.

"What on earth?!" Esme gasped. Emmett grinned and waved feebly. "Emmett?! You're okay?!"

"Please don't tell me you're going to attack me too," he smirked at Rosalie who sheepishly smiled.

AN: So do you still want to kill me? PLEASE REVIEW!!


	15. Two futures

AN: Sorry if Rose's eyes weren't blue but in this story they are.

"Okay let's give this a try," Bella sighed. Slowly she took in a deep breath and placed her hands on Rosalie's shoulders.

"You can do it Bella, I trust you," Rosalie reassured her. Bella smiled weakly.

"So you trust me? That's really new," she chuckled. Rosalie grinned.

"Just make me human already!" she ordered. "Or feel my wrath," she hissed although it was obvious she was still hiding a laugh.

"Fine fine, bbbooossssssyyy," Bella rolled her eyes before sobering up and concentrating. Slowly, Rosalie's white ghostlike skin began flush with color. The golden orbs in her eyes became a light sky blue. Rosalie closed her eyes and smiled like she was remembering some long lost beautiful memory. Finally with one last effort on Bella's part, a light thumping began beating in her chest. Rosalie's hand instantly flew to her heart, just to feel it beating again.

"Wow," she murmured looking at her tan skin. "Wow." Bella staggered back weakly only to fall into Edward's arms already ready to catch her.

"You did it Bella!" Emmett shouted taking Rosalie in his arms and swinging her in a circle.

"Emmett!" Rosalie laughed. She clutched his neck tightly, although he wouldn't have dropped her anyway. "Put me down!" she giggled kissing him full on the lips. Alice burst out laughing at Jasper's expression from all the happiness going around.

"You did it," Edward whispered in her ear kissing the hollow under her ear happily.

"I did, I can't believe it," Bella murmured. Suddenly Alice began jumping up and down wildly, clapping her hands together and giggling. Jasper raised his eyebrows.

"And what are you so happy about?"

"I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNTIE!!" she squealed still clapping. "BELLA!! YOU AND I ARE GOING TO BE AUNTS!!" That's when it hit Rosalie, that her vision of having children and watching them grow up with her loving husband at her side could come true. She smiled staring up at Emmett, snuggling into his chest.

"We're going to be parents Emmett, parents," she whispered. He grinned in response, burying his face in her blonde hair.

"Alright enough you two, we all know that you are going to get a start on that family of yours tonight," Jasper rolled his eyes. "But can you at least control yourselves until then?" Edward chuckled lightly rocking Bella back and forth.



"Nope!" Emmett laughed kissing her fiercely again, crushing her against his chest. Jasper began rubbing his temples as if to control his mind, or more emotions. Edward smirked into Bella's hair still running his hands through it, all while Bella was giggling mostly because they weren't much better.

"Edward?" Everyone looked around to locate the location of the sound. Elizabeth was standing a few feet away staring happily at her son. Edward smiled as Bella nodded to him and stood on her own feet. "I see your friend is alright."

"He's my brother," Edward replied moving to stand at eye level with her. "So how did you become a vampire? I…I thought you were dead."

"I thought the same about you," she grinned. "A vampire took a liking to me and wanted me to be his mate." A mixture of emotions flickered across Edward's face; surprise, betrayal, finally settling on hurt. "Of course I didn't love him, I had no choice. He bit me injecting with just a drop of venom to keep me alive. My heartbeat was so faint that the other workers believed I was dead. I killed the vampire later on, and moved to form my own coven."

"And as I hear it is similar to ours," Carlisle commented smiling warmly at Elizabeth. "It's good to see you again."

"So you're the doctor that saved my son?" He merely shrugged in response.

"It was almost as if you knew what I was all along."

"Instinct I guess," she sighed. "But now things will be a lot easier that the Volutri aren't around."

"And with you and I as some of the vampire lords now," Carlisle trailed off.

"WHAT?!" Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all yelled except for Alice since she already saw this coming. "YOU'RE WHAT?!" Carlisle grinned at his children's reaction, proceeding to explain.

"You see, the vampires decided we still needed some guidance to make sure that vampires don't take over. The vampires have chosen five over lords to watch over things, so it's more of a democracy rather than a dictatorship. Besides, they will not be as cruel as the Volutri."

"And as one of our first agreements, trustworthy humans may have the knowledge of our existence," Elizabeth added nodding slightly to Rosalie and Emmett. Bella smiled remembering how it was her humanity that nearly cost her and her family their lives. "We think that being around humans can bring out the better side of us." Edward winked at Bella. "So aren't you going to introduce me to your wife?" Elizabeth asked indignantly placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh right, sorry mom," he grinned apologetic motioning to Bella to come over. "Mom, this is Bella. Bella this is my mother."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Mason," Bella beamed extending a hand. Elizabeth returned the gesture happily giving Edward a sideways glance.

"I never thought he would meet the girl that he would truly want to be together with," she laughed.

"You and all of us," Emmett scoffed much to Edward's mortification. "I thought that boy would stay single forever…Do you have any idea how many girls we tried to set him up with? I mean come on…"

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH EMMETT!!" Edward growled much to Elizabeth's amusement.

"It seems as though you have acquired a bit of temper," she mused. Edward looked sheepish although still annoyed at his brother. Bella grinned at her husband coming to his rescue.

"You have raised a fine son Mrs. Mason," she smiled broadly. Edward gave her a quick smile as a 'thank you'.

"Thank you and it appears he has chosen a fine woman to be his wife," Elizabeth replied. Bella almost felt weird not blushing because she knew she would be if she was still human. It was yet another strange change about her that occurred after becoming a vampire. "Edward," she said abruptly. "Can I speak to you privately please?"

Edward titled his head to one side. "Of course," he replied slowly more focusing on her thoughts than on her words.

"Come take a walk with me," she instructed turning away and gracefully walking away, expecting him to follow. Edward watched Bella's expression through the corner of his eye. She nodded and bounded away to talk to Alice. He scampered over to Elizabeth reading over her thoughts. They were racing so quickly that he could barely make sense of them. Much to his annoyance he decided it would be best just to listen to what she had to say instead of reading her thoughts.

"Edward," she sighed slightly ruffling his copper hair affectionately. "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"I haven't seen you since 1918," he replied sadly. "Did you ever know I was alive, or I suppose still in existence?" Elizabeth pursued her lips unhappily.

"No, I had known of the Cullen's coven for a long time. I also knew of how gifted many of their family was, but I never knew you were among them."

"I never even had heard of your clan."

"Yes, we don't have much contact with other vampires," she murmured as she stepped into the forest, brushing a branch out of her way and holding it for Edward. "Our numbers aren't great, only six of us, myself included."

"Who are the others?" Edward asked ducking beneath the limb.

"Vagabonds we have picked up over time who wish to have a life other than feeding off of humans," she shrugged. "There are two males and three females other than myself. Ace and Nakita are mates, Paris and Emma are together, and Paige…" she trailed off sadly. "She's all alone. I've always thought highly of her, and when I first hear you were a vampire…" Edward didn't need to listen to her thoughts to understand where she was going with this.

"You thought I would be a good mate for her," he finished quietly.

"Yes, but once I met Bella. She's an amazing girl, and also….I've never seen a bond between mates so strong. It's…incredible."

Edward smiled, "I'm glad you approve mother."

"So much like your father," she murmured running her hand through his hair again. "I was thinking…" She was suddenly cut off by a very loud moan. Edward raised his eyebrows and darted to the right of the path. A few feet away, Katie was lying on the ground with Jesse on top of her only clothed in his jeans, balancing most of his weight on his elbows. "Well there's a sight to see," Elizabeth snickered as the two continued to not notice them. They seemed a little too wrapped up in themselves to become aware of anybody else. Edward cleared his throat very loudly, and ended up having to do it a second time louder to grab their attention. Katie broke away from Jesse for a second, her eyes enlarged to about the size of basketballs.

"Oh my," Katie blushed reminding Edward of Bella so much. "We're so sorry, I..I mean…we were…just…um," she stammered.

"Making out?" Jesse chuckled.

"Yes! I mean no, I…ugh, JESSE!!" she hissed. Jesse smirked completely unperturbed by her out-burst, covering her mouth with his, making her feel peaceful once more.

"We'll just leave you two then," Edward quickly said returning back to path. "So, you were saying? Before, _that_," he snickered.

"You know that I have a coven of my own," she began quietly. "And since you are my son…" she trailed off allowing her thoughts to finish. Edward's eyes widen in surprise.

"Join your coven?" he whispered.

"Yes, of course. I mean we're family, I haven't seen you in almost a century. I want you to meet the rest of the coven. I'm sure you would get along," she grinned. Edward's face remained frozen in a shocked and almost horrified expression. Elizabeth misread his horror and instantly added, "Of course you can bring your mate. I wouldn't expect you to be separated from her."

"But, I have a family here. My four siblings and Carlisle is like a father to me, and Esme…" he trailed off.

"Oh, please forgive me. I wasn't thinking about that. It was foolish of me to believe you hadn't made any ties with the coven you had been with for the past many decades. I deluded myself into thinking," she sighed.

"No, no, it's not that I don't want to live with your coven. It's just my coven is family to me."

"If it's any consolation, it's not as if you would never see them again. On the other hand, if you choose to stay with them, then this probably won't be the last time we'll ever see each other."

"I know, it would just be…so hard to say goodbye," Edward groaned leaning against a tree.

"I know, I know," she comforted wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "No matter what you choose, I'll always be your mother." Edward smiled half-heartily before his mind went straight to Esme when she said mother. It was true, Elizabeth was flesh and blood, or as much as a vampire can be and raised him. Although Esme had been his adoptive mother for most of his life or undead life; the choice wouldn't be easy. "I'll give you some time to think it over," she whispered in his ear before slipping away into the forest leaving Edward feeling more alone than he ever had in his life.

* * *

Bella bounded through the trees avoiding the path that she had seen Jesse and Katie disappear into. There were some things she felt she didn't need to see. At last she came through the tangled trees to look out on the beach. To the east, a figure was sitting on a rock cross-legged. Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Esme?" she called. Esme turned her head in her direction and gave her a half-smile before turning back to the waves that crashed against the sand. Something just wasn't quite right about her expression, it was so dull and expressionless. "Esme?" Bella asked climbing gracefully up on the boulder with her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Bella," she breathed unconvincingly. Bella bowed her head already knowing what this was about. "Really I'm okay."

"It's Elizabeth isn't it?" Bella asked quietly. Esme pursued her lips sadly.

"She is a lovely woman, it's just Edward has always been my first son. He was just always," she sobbed tearless sobs. "He was always my son. I never thought I would lose him."

"I understand," Bella urged her to go on.

"I would be such a horrible person if I asked him to choose between us. I could never ask him for loyalty to me from all these years, but part of me wishes to."



"But even if he does go Elizabeth, I mean, he'll still come by and see everyone. He would never just leave for good." A slight grin spread across her face.

"You are talking like he would leave you," she chuckled. "You know he could never do that." Bella bit her lip as a part of her heart ached again from just the memory of those horrible eight months. She shook it off quickly and smiled.

"Wherever he goes I'll go, he's worried about my happiness for far too long. I want what's best for him." Esme's smiled instantly faded and her gaze shifted back the ocean.

"I'm so selfish. Edward has a chance to be with his real mother, and instead of being happy for you two, I can only think of how I am losing a son and daughter."

"You're not selfish Esme," Bella comforted placing a hand on her shoulder. "You know, you're talking like he doesn't consider you his mother too."

"Thank you Bella, you are truly an amazing daughter," Esme smiled.

"No problem, mom."

* * *

"Dammit!" Edward cursed under his breath beating his fist against a nearby unfortunate tree.

"Edward?" Edward wheeled around to come face to face with his wife. "Apparently that tree messed with the wrong vampire today," she tried lighten up the mood. It worked to an extent, he smiled his crooked smile but his golden eyes still looked tortured. "What is on your mind?"

"My mom asked me to join her coven. I…I don't know what to do. I want to be with my mother but to give up all of my family! Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and…" he stammered not able to get out the last name. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her.

"Edward, wherever you go I'll go. If that's what you're worried about, then don't let that be a concern."

"Thanks Bella," he grinned pressing his lips to where her neck and collarbone met. "I just can't seem to make everyone happy. No matter what I do, someone dear to me will be hurt."

"Edward, maybe now you should only worry about what will make you happy," Bella suggested warily cupping his face in her pale hands. He cast his eyes down. "You know I talked to Esme," she added. Edward shuddered knowing what Elizabeth's appearance must be doing to her. "Right now, she only wants you to be happy. What do you want Edward?"

"I don't know, I don't know Bella."

AN: Once again I managed to find a way to probably annoy my readers. Please don't kill me. Please review!


	16. The morning light

AN: I thought the Cullen kids needed a little commentary on the situation.

"Well this officially sucks," Emmett declared casting another rock into the creek, the other arm tightly holding Rosalie who was both seated on a rock. Alice sighed and leaned against Jasper's shoulder. Trees surrounded them from every side and made the little light of dawn even less visible. Carlisle had just explained the position Edward had been put in, and implored them not to guilt him or trouble his mind even further. In other words stay next to the creek and don't go looking for him or Bella.

"Tell me about it," Rosalie murmured. "Poor Edward, any idea what he'll do Alice?" Alice silently shook her head.

"Nope, my visions are based on choices. Edward can't make up his mind, so I get flickers of both."

"Where's Bella?" Emmett suddenly asked.

"Where do you think?" Jasper questioned incredulously. Emmett rolled his chocolate colored eyes.

"With Edward, right," he sighed. "But do you really think Edward would leave all of us just like that? I mean, how do we even know she is who she says she is?"

"She knows too much about Edward to not be. Besides, this is his mother he hasn't known for over one-hundred years. He must be going into shock right now. Wouldn't you?"

"Yea, but I've thought of Carlisle and Esme as my parents for the last one-hundred years."

"Calm down Emmett," Jasper said quietly. "We know you're angry about possibly losing a sister and brother. We all are." Emmett growled.

"I know that, but why does she just waltz in here and expect to take our brother away?! Of course if he decides to go with her, then Bella will too! They're our family more than hers!" Emmett ranted. Rosalie nodded to Jasper, and he sent a few calm waves over him. Emmett sighed, "Thanks man." Jasper smiled weakly.

"No problem, you were just going a little-"

"Overboard," Rosalie filled in. "But you do have a point. Does she feel like she's entitled to just take them away?" she snarled.

"Yikes, what made you guys so angry?" The four turned quickly to see Jesse and Katie emerging from the gloom; Katie on his back with her arms held tightly around his shoulders. "You guys look more ticked then during the fight," he commented allowing Katie to slide off easily. The two vampires and two humans retained their tense posture. Katie pursued her lips.

"I'm sorry, are we not supposed to be here?" she asked apologetically. "Because we can-"



"No, you're fine. We've just got a lot on our minds right now," Alice reassured her and she visibly relaxed. "Edward's mother asked him to join her coven, and he has to choose between us and her."

"Ouch," Jesse remarked. "That's got to be tough."

"And Bella will go with him?" Katie asked sadly. Among the vampires and werewolves, there were only a few that Katie had come to really trust. Alice nodded.

"I think Bella would follow Edward to the center of the earth," she replied. "Now all we have is to wait. He's still undecided and I can't see anything until he does."

"Poor Edward," Katie sighed. "I don't think that's fair for him though. Make him choose like that."

"Thank you!" Emmett nearly yelled making her cringe back. "At least someone agrees with me!"

"Ummm…right…" Katie uncomfortably murmured. Jesse grinned from ear to ear, kissing her gently on the top of her head. "Any idea when he'll be back?" Suddenly they all heard two voices.

"He said he'll be back in a second," Bella replied to Carlisle's question that they didn't hear but could guess it meant Edward. "He just needed to clear up a few things he said."

"Does that mean he needed to talk to Elizabeth?" Carlisle asked warily. Everyone seemed to strain harder to hear everything said.

"He didn't say that exactly," she replied slowly. "But I'm assuming that was what he was doing."

"Any indication to what he's planning Bella?"

"I…I…think so. But I'm not sure," she sighed. It was impossible to tell from her tone of voice if it was a good or bad thing for them. "I'm only using my insight about what I think he would do. I'm pretty sure he'll…"

"Emmett don't!" Alice hissed already seeing what would happen. Of course right at that moment, without vampire grace, Emmett leaned over to far to listen in and fell off making a loud cry of pain.

"I HATE BEING ABLE TO FEEL PAIN SO EASILY!!" Emmett yelled. Bella and Carlisle approached them through the forest, staring confused at the scene in front of them; Emmett lying on the ground, Rosalie attempting to look inconspicuous, Katie sitting in Jesse's lap, and Alice and Jasper pretending to be very interested in the scenery.

"Okay then," Bella breathed. "Apparently this isn't a private conversion anymore," she chuckled. Carlisle smiled shaking his head. "Our family honestly has no secrets."



"Nope! Not as long as there are siblings to spy on you!" Emmett snickered. Bella rolled her eyes just as a soft foot step sounded behind her.

"Edward," she whispered softly to him as he stepped out of the thick forest. He half smiled, although the gesture never touched his topaz eyes. He cleared his throat quietly.

"As you well know, I have an announcement to make. I know I can't make everyone happy with this decision but-"

"Look man, we're going to miss you but whatever you choose is fine with us," Emmett stated.

"Thanks, so-"

"We just want you to know that we won't stop you either way you go with this," Alice added.

"Thank you Alice, back to what I was saying-"

"No matter what you'll always be family," Jasper put in. Edward began to look exasperated.

"I know Jasper, and-"

"And you can always visit us," Rosalie said. "It's not like we'll never see each other again."

"So you can-" Emmett began before Edward completely lost it.

"FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING I'M STAYING HERE!!" he shouted. It took everyone a second to get their bearings back before they could understand what this meant. "I was trying to get it out the entire time!" He was now laughing as was Bella. "But you guys wouldn't even let me say anything!" Quickly everyone else was rolling with laughter at the fact that they were sending him a barrage of reassuring comments when they all weren't necessary. "I was told my mother that I needed to stay with my family but that I would still visit her clan as often as possible."

"Well, that was a waste of real sibling affection and support. If we had known you weren't leaving then we wouldn't have spilled out all that mush," Rosalie commented dryly. This brought on another chorus of laughter.

"Makes me wonder if I'm making the right choice here…Would I get comments like that in the other coven or would I get some actual respect?" Edward chuckled.

"Aww…respect is so overrated," Alice laughed. "Right Jazzy?" she asked elbowing him in the ribs.

"That nickname says a lot about how much respect you have _'Jazzy'_," Emmett roared. Jasper growled giving him an 'I'm a vampire and you are not, so therefore don't tick me off' glare.

"Nice," Rosalie laughed. "So how did she take it?" she asked softly. Edward's expression instantly darkened.



"She wasn't angry, only disappointed. I don't blame her for that," he replied. "In fact she was incredibly kind about it."

"I'm glad," Bella put in wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing it lightly.

"Well there's one thing I learned from this whole thing," Katie announced. Bella smirked, biting back a laugh.

"What?" she snickered wrapping her arms around Edward and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I never will look at Dracula or the Silver Wolf the same way ever again," Katie announced.

* * *

Bella looked through a telescope next to Katie, grinning slightly. School seemed so much trivial compared to vampire wars and everything else going on that humans were blinded to. Although for the most part everything was going alright. Nobody from the Cullen family was killed, the Volutri was overthrown, and nobody wanted to murder her, always a plus. Of course then there was _Jesse_. Even though they didn't go to the same schools, they got to see each other on weekends and a couple days after school. Bella along with the rest of the Cullens were also her good friends, not to mention all of the kids down at La Push. A good portion of the kids had become werewolves

"So is Carlisle and Esme coming for the parent's luncheon?" Katie asked. Bella nodded pursuing her lips slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Your parents are going to be here too?" she asked quietly.

"Yea, why? Is that a bad thing?" Katie asked titling her head to one side before it hit her. "You knew my parents when they went to school here didn't you?"

"Actually, Angela was probably my best friend, my only true human best friend," she snickered.

"Wow, that's hard to believe. My best friend was best friends with my mother over fifty years ago. Do you know any of the other kid's parents?"

"Maybe, who are they?"

"Jenny's parent's first names are Jessica and-"

"Mike?" Bella snickered. Katie raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Figures, yes I know them. Who are Michael's parents?"

"Tyler and Samantha."

"I knew Tyler fairly well, and I knew Samantha," Bella mused. "Well this will be interesting. We probably came back too soon. Generally we wait a couple generations before coming back."



"Oh well, that's okay. If you hadn't come and felt the need to watch over me, I would be dead right now," Katie pointed out. "Besides you don't have to worry about being top secret anymore."

"I guess so, but it's not like we're going to be screaming it to the world," Bella smirked. "They don't need to get it into their heads that all vampires are okay to be around."

"I learned that the hard way," she laughed right as the bell rang. "Oh well, let's find out if my parents remember you."

"That'll be fun to see," Bella sighed gathering all of her things together. Of course, Edward was waiting for her and her locker. "So are we going to make a public announcement about who we are or are we just going to wait and hear all the parents who knew us fifty years ago ask how we are still seventeen and eighteen? Okay scratch that, how we are even alive?" Edward smirked at her annoyance.

"It'll be fine," he reassured her.

"Uh huh, and if the worst happens, we can all disappear in a cloud of smoke and never be seen again."

"I highly doubt that Bella," he rolled his eyes. Bella snickered, grabbing his hand and walking down to the cafeteria. Many parents were crowded around tables, in deep conversations with other parents and children. It took a minute among the chaos to spot Angela and Ben. Overall they looked the same in the face, just a lot more aged than the last time they saw them. Katie was apparently laughing at some joke that her father had made before catching Bella's eye. She stopped giggling abruptly and staring questioningly at Bella. Angela stopped talking to follow her daughter's gaze, and her jaw dropped.

"Bella? Edward?" Ben had a double-take and eyes widen to the size of the tires on Emmett's jeep. Bella smiled weakly.

"Hey Angela," she replied. "Haven't seen you in a while." Katie grinned.

"I would introduce you to my best friend but I think you guys already know each other, am I correct?" Angela nodded slowly unable to take her eyes off of her supposedly dead friends.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do," Bella laughed at her dumbfounded expression sitting across from Katie and her parents. "You see…we can't really age…."

"What the heck?!" Ben nearly shouted.

"They're vampires," Katie said quietly.

"What?" Angela squeaked. "Bella…is this true? I mean, how…no…vampires don't exist…..do they?"

"They do," Bella nodded. "That's why I sorta had a hard time talking to any other humans."



"So your entire family..."Angela nodded to Edward.

"Yes, except now two of our siblings are human; Emmett and Rosalie. Although that was fairly recent."

"I'm debating in my head whether to believe you or to think I belong in a mental home," Ben laughed.

"And mom, there's something about my boyfriend you should know…"

"The boyfriend that I thought you shouldn't have since you were just coming off of a bad relationship?"

"Yea, Jesse. He's sorta a werewolf," Katie sheepishly explained. "He's really nice though, and I really love him."

"Ben, I don't think you're the only one going to a mental home. I think I have a ticket there too," Angela announced.

"You're not crazy," Carlisle laughed approaching the table. "What they're saying is true."

"Wow, and all this time…you were still alive?" Angela gasped. "Why didn't you contact anybody?"

"Because humans aren't supposed to know vampires exist. Or at least they weren't."

"But obviously you did," she counted.

"There was this group of vampires called the Volutri, they made all the rules for vampires and enforced them. If I hadn't become one, they would've killed me and probably my family," Bella explained folding her arms and laying them on the table. Ben took a deep breath in and out. "But recently there was a vampire war between the rebel vampires and Volutri. We won with a little help from the werewolves. Katie can tell you all about that, right Katie?" Katie blushed suddenly becoming very interested in running her hands through her hair.

"Wow, so you get to look eighteen forever? That is so unfair!" Angela teased. Bella rolled her eyes but smiled. "No wonder none of you ate at lunch."

"Human food tastes like dirt to us, we have to hunt large predators in the wild to satisfy our thirst."

"Woah," Ben mused. "That's not something you hear every day."

"No, no it's not," Bella replied laughing. "But I guess you never know what will happen at the end of the road, or what you'll see at the first appearance of the morning light."

AN: AND IT'S DONE!! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!


	17. ANOTHER story

Hey guys! Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be writing a sequel to Morning light. But I have another story following Breaking Dawn called Angel of Darkness. It sort of has similar themes to Morning Light so it would be great if you would check it out and tell me what you think. Here's the summary:

The Volturi have hybrids of their own, hoping to destroy the resistance once and for all. But when Irina contacts one of them with the gift to speak to the dead, some of the Volturi's own children could join the Cullens to save their loved ones.

So yea…please, this story is in desperate need of reviews…I know advertising for another story on a story is tacky, and I'm sorry.


End file.
